L'Affaire du Saule Cogneur
by Picotti
Summary: Le Saule Cogneur a été empoisonné et tous les soupçons pèsent sur James. Il est menacé d'exclusion. Sirius, Remus et Peter mènent l'enquête, apportant chacun leur tour de nouveaux éléments à l'histoire. Fic cadeau pour Dupond et Dupont.
1. Partie 1 : Sirius

_Alors voilà, cette fic est dédiée à Dupont et Dupond (Tu as vu ? Je l'ai bien écrit pour une fois.) pour la 300ème review de mes drabbles. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire mais c'est décidé, à partir de maintenant, je ne récompense les reviews qu'avec des OS._

_Bonne lecture à tous et bonne enquête._

PARTIE 1 : Sirius

Comme c'est souvent le cas, je me réveille quelques minutes avant l'heure prévue. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, je me roule dans mes couvertures et me tourne sur le côté. Je me mets alors à bâiller, entrouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Près de mon lit se trouve celui de James. Je suis étonné de le trouver vide. Je connais mon meilleur ami et je sais que ce n'est absolument pas son genre de se lever avant l'heure.

Je me tire du lit, jette un œil à mon réveil et soupire. Il doit s'être levé plus tôt pour un mauvais coup. Ça, ça lui ressemble parfaitement. Par contre je me sens un peu vexé qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de me réveiller. Après tout, moi, je n'ai jamais rien fait sans lui.

Je me sens de mauvaise humeur du coup. Je m'étire et me dirige vers le lit de Peter. Il est allongé sous les couvertures et ronfle doucement. D'un geste sec, j'arrache sa couette. Peter pousse un cri en tentant de la récupérer et, un peu plus loin, je vois Remus émerger de sous ses propres couvertures.

« C'est l'heure ! je m'écrie. James est déjà parti, allez, en route ! »

Pendant que les deux endormis s'arrachent du lit avec bien des difficultés, je m'habille en leur chantant des chansons pour éviter qu'ils ne se rendorment. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous descendons vers la Grande Salle.

A l'heure du petit déjeuner, il y a toujours beaucoup de monde et nous devons nous frayer un passage jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. En prenant place, je bouscule un élève de première année qui renverse son jus de citrouille sur ses genoux. Il pousse un cri d'indignation mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il a déjà les mains toutes tachées d'encre violette de toute façon. Je lui envoie une grimace en réponse et lui et son ami quittent la table sans même éponger les dégâts.

Les première année ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Je remplis mon bol de céréales mais je suis tout de même inquiet que James ne soit pas là. Je me demande où il est passé, ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il a bien pu faire. Pendant que nous mangeons, nous fomentons toutes sortes de théories. Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'est offert une partie de pèche pour transformer le calamar géant en paella titanesque. Peter, lui, pense qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une fille. Lily peut-être ? Qui sait ? Remus, quant à lui, est persuadé qu'il s'est rendu de bonne heure à la cabane hurlante pour préparer une surprise pour ce soir. Ce qui me rappelle l'un des points essentiels de la journée : cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune !

Mon humeur s'améliore considérablement à cette pensée. J'adore les nuits de pleine lune. Evidemment, le fait que l'un de mes meilleurs amis se transforme en monstre sanguinaire n'est pas spécialement ce que j'apprécie le plus, mais Peter, James et moi allons pouvoir profiter de nos formes d'animagi pour tenir compagnie à Remus. Et j'aime tout particulièrement jouer à la balle avec un loup-garou. C'est un de mes petits plaisirs, chacun son truc dirons-nous.

« James n'est pas avec vous ? »

Ça, c'est la théorie de Peter qui tombe à l'eau. Lily vient de faire son apparition en compagnie de Marie et Kiera, ses deux meilleures amies. Elles s'installent près de nous.

« Berk ! s'écrie Kiera en prenant place. Il y a du jus du citrouille partout ici ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Kiera est une drôle de fille. Sérieusement, je le sais, je suis sorti avec elle quand nous étions en cinquième année. La plupart du temps, on dirait qu'elle fait appel à toute son intelligence pour être la plus superficielle possible. Quand Remus a été nommé préfet, il lui a retiré dix points pour une jupe qu'elle portait beaucoup trop courte. Depuis, elle le déteste et le lui fait bien sentir.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je connais Remus et je ne crois pas que ça le touche particulièrement. Et puis, aujourd'hui, il doit davantage être préoccupé par l'imminence de la pleine lune que par les petites humeurs de Kiera Adams.

J'aurais aimé que les filles partent avant nous mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, elles se sont mises en tête de nous attendre et c'est donc à six que nous quittons la Grande Salle pour nous diriger vers les serres de botanique. N'empêche, j'aimerais quand même que James soit là. Sans lui, je me sens tout seul.

Le parc est boueux. Il a dû pleuvoir toute la nuit. Des feuilles mortes détrempées se collent à mes semelles. Je déteste ça. Je marche d'un bon pas auprès de Remus qui est au moins aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. C'est gai, je vous dis pas !

Je suis soudainement tiré de mes pensées par Peter.

« Le Saule Cogneur ! hurle-t-il à moitié. Regardez ! »

Je lève les yeux vers le gardien de notre secret et reste bouche bée. Près de moi, Remus pâlit tellement que je me demande s'il ne va pas s'évanouir. Derrière nous, Lily se plaque une main sur la bouche. Kiera et Marie, elles, n'ont pas l'air plus choquées que ça mais il faut les comprendre, elles ne savent pas que Remus est un loup-garou et que le Saule Cogneur garde l'entrée du passage secret menant à la cabane hurlante où il s'enferme les nuits de pleine lune.

« L'arbre est mort… »

La voix de Peter est blanche et tremblante. Moi-même, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a envoyé un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mon estomac a l'air de vouloir jouer au yo-yo avec mes céréales et pendant quelques secondes, je me demande si je ne vais pas vomir.

Parce que le fait est là, le Saule Cogneur est mort. Son tronc a pris une affreuse couleur de cendre. Ses branches qui, habituellement, fouettent l'air et frappent quiconque s'en approche, pendent jusqu'au sol, inertes. Il n'a plus une seule feuille. Hier encore, il commençait tout juste à se dégarnir et ce matin, les feuilles mortes tapissent le sol autour de ses racines.

Je déglutit et observe Remus qui s'avance. Il dépasse ce que l'on appelle la limite de sécurité. L'arbre ne frémit même pas. Il reste totalement immobile. Remus continue d'avancer et pose une main sur le tronc. Les racines sont étroitement entremêlées devant l'entrée du passage secret. Ce qui signifie qu'on ne pourra pas entrer ce soir. Ni moi, ni James, ni Peter et surtout, ni Remus. Et là, ça devient problématique.

« Il faut en avertir Dumbledore ! s'écrie Lily. Immédiatement ! »

Et sans autre cérémonie, elle s'agrippe à la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et s'enfuit en courant vers le bureau du directeur.

« Et pour quoi faire ? demande Kiera derrière nous. Le Saule Cogneur est mort, ok, mais c'était un psychopathe. C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? »

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle et la foudroie du regard.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Kiera. »

Elle me dévisage comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je suis un cafard en tutu. Durant un moment, elle se contente de me regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un arbre, Sirius ! Arrête un peu ton Nimbus ! »

J'ai bien envie de lui étaler toute la vérité, juste pour voir la tête qu'elle va tirer mais j'ai prêté serment, comme les autres, un soir dans notre dortoir et je n'ai qu'une parole. Je ne trahirai pas mes amis à moins qu'ils ne me le demandent mais, sincèrement, je doute que Remus ait envie que Kiera entre dans la confidence. Surtout elle.

Je cherche donc une autre excuse qui lui rabattra le caquet mais je n'ai pas le temps de proférer le moindre mot. La sonnerie qui annonce le début des cours résonne dans tout le parc et nous nous figeons. Ça, ça signifie que nous sommes en retard et que le professeur Chourave va nous en vouloir.

Je jette un œil à Remus par-dessus mon épaule. Il est toujours aussi pâle.

« Il faut qu'on aille en cours. Et qu'on retrouve James aussi ! »

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix. Tandis que nous nous mettons à courir vers la serre de botanique, mon esprit se met à fonctionner à toute allure. James… James absent… James introuvable… Le Saule Cogneur…

Merlin ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que James ne peut pas avoir fait une telle chose !

La serre de botanique numéro quatre est déjà emplie d'élèves de notre promotion. Nous ouvrons la porte le plus discrètement possible. Afin de limiter les dégâts, je pousse Remus pour qu'il entre le premier. Il me renvoie un coup d'œil assassin mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà mis un pied dans la salle. Eh ! C'est pour notre bien à tous ! Tout le monde sait que Remus est le chouchou des professeurs – sauf de Slughorn mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Evidemment, toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous. Marie est la dernière à entrer. Elle referme la porte derrière elle, les joues aussi rouges que les lanternes carnivores du Pérou que le professeur Chourave nous a fait mettre en pot la semaine dernière.

Cette dernière semble nous attendre de pied ferme. Debout derrière son bureau, elle a les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air d'un sombral dont on s'est amusé à tirer la queue. Enfin je suppose parce qu'en réalité je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de voir un sombral. J'aimerais bien d'ailleurs et je suis tout à fait prêt à sacrifier Servilus pour y arriver.

« Eh bien, merci de finalement nous gratifier de votre présence, grogne-t-elle. Je retire dix points à chacun pour votre retard. »

Ce qui nous fait un total de cinquante points en moins. Les Serdaigle avec qui nous partageons le cours nous regardent en ricanant. Ouais, vous pouvez vous moquer, tout ça parce que vous avez la tête du classement. Quelle bande d'idiots !

Et comme par hasard, il ne reste plus que les places au premier rang. Je laisse tomber mes affaires sur la chaise juste à côté de la fenêtre et Peter vient s'installer à côté de moi puis Remus, Marie et finalement Kiera. Nous sortons nos affaires en silence et le professeur Chourave reprend son cours sur les terreaux d'Asie mineure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ce truc ? Sérieusement ? Ils mettent des nems dans la terre ? De la sauce aigre douce ? Non ? Ben alors !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Marie lève la main. Le professeur Chourave a l'air surpris mais elle l'interroge tout de même.

« Comment on peut faire pour tuer un arbre aussi gros et aussi dangereux que le Saule Cogneur ? »

Un silence pesant s'abat dans la salle. Je vois Remus se crisper. Il agrippe le bord du bureau à tel point que ses phalanges sont toutes blanches. Peter semble en apnée. Et moi… moi j'ai très envie de me jeter sur Marie et de l'étrangler. Elle a de la chance qu'il y ait deux personnes entre nous. Je ne peux même pas lui envoyer un coup de pied sous la table. J'essaye d'envoyer des ondes à Remus pour qu'il le fasse à ma place mais je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne. Bon, ben j'en suis sûr, je ne suis pas un legilimens.

Le professeur Chourave reste silencieuse un petit moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle répond à Marie mais c'est Remus, Peter et moi qu'elle regarde. Elle nous croit coupables ? Sérieusement ?

« Quelle idée vous avez là, miss Archer !

_ Mais le Saule Cogneur est mort, insiste Marie. Est-ce que c'est une maladie qui a causé ça ou est-ce que c'est fait exprès ? »

Mais par Merlin, que quelqu'un la fasse taire !

« Ce n'est pas une maladie, répond Chourave. Tous les arbres du parc sont en pleine forme, j'y veille personnellement.

_ Donc quelqu'un a assassiné le Saule Cogneur. »

Je n'en peux plus. La pression est trop forte et là ça va dégénérer, je le sens. Peter tremble et Remus est en sueur. Si ça continue, on va faire une crise cardiaque tous les trois. Tant pis, je craque. Je me lève d'un bond, manque de peu de renverser mon tabouret.

« On n'en a aucune preuve ! je m'exclame. Le Saule Cogneur est un arbre dangereux, pour pouvoir le tuer, il faut déjà l'approcher ! »

Cette fois, Peter et Remus me regardent bouche bée. Moi, je sens la rage déferler dans mes veines. J'aimerais bien que Servilus soit là, tiens, ça me détendrait un peu de le martyriser.

« Monsieur Black, je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à prendre la parole.

_ Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de nous regarder ! Vous nous soupçonnez ou quoi ? »

Quelques personnes ricanent. J'entends néanmoins nettement Remus me souffler de me taire. Je ne m'aventure cependant pas à baisser les yeux vers lui.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit vous concernant, monsieur Black…

_ Mais vous l'insinuez ! Vous en êtes persuadée ! Je suis sûr que vous…

_ Silence maintenant ! Je retire dix point à Gryffondor. Et sachez que votre ami, monsieur Potter, est actuellement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour répondre de ses actes vis-à-vis du Saule Cogneur ! »

C'est la douche froide. Chourave m'a répondu presque en criant mais ce n'est pas tant le ton qu'elle a employé que ce qu'elle a dit qui me choque. James… James est accusé d'avoir tué le Saule Cogneur.

« C'est faux ! je m'écrie. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Pas James ! »

Peter me tire par la manche pour me forcer à m'asseoir. Je me dégage d'un geste brusque et me tourne vers mes deux amis qui me dévisagent avec des billes à la place des yeux.

« Mais réagissez par Merlin ! James est innocent et vous le savez très bien !

_ Ça suffit monsieur Black ! »

Le professeur Chourave empoigne un parchemin sur lequel elle se met à écrire puis elle le plie et regarde autour d'elle. Elle soupire. A mon avis, elle cherchait Lily mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue elle non plus.

Elle tend le papier au préfet de Serdaigle.

« Conduisez-le dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. »

Le préfet se lève en acquiesçant. Il a l'air d'être investi d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Je soupire, range mes affaires et le suis. Lorsque je passe derrière Remus, il m'arrête.

« On te retrouve à la fin du cours, chuchote-t-il. James est innocent, on va le tirer de là. »

J'acquiesce. Mon regard croise le sien et je sais qu'il est sincère. Remus est parfois un peu long à se décider mais son amitié est au moins égale à la mienne. Je sais que, pour lui, les amis sont la chose la plus importante. Il n'a qu'une parole lui aussi.

Tiens, j'ai presque envie de lui sauter au cou. Je me sens un peu mieux de savoir qu'il va aider James et j'ai presque honte de lui avoir suggéré que je le croyais incapable de le faire. Je quitte la salle derrière le préfet.

« Ecoute… euh… Tomms, je t'offre un Nimbus 70 si tu me laisse partir tranquille.

_ Tu n'as pas de Nimbus 70, Black. Laisse tomber.

_ Je peux t'en trouver un.

_ Arrête ! »

C'est pourtant vrai, Regulus en a un. Voler son frère, ce n'est pas tout à fait du vol, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, depuis que j'ai quitté la maison, il doit être le petit chouchou de toute la famille et s'il perd son balai, je suis prêt à parier cent gallions que mes parents lui en rachèteront un illico.

Grogan Tomms n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de corruptible. C'est bien ma veine. Evidemment si Chourave avait envoyé Remus à sa place, ça aurait été trop facile mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, Grogan m'emmène bel et bien dans le bureau de McGonagall. Au moment où nous passons, nous croisons Rusard qui traîne James derrière lui. Mon cœur fait un grand bond dans ma poitrine et j'essaye d'accrocher son regard. James a l'air enjoué mais il est toujours comme ça. Il m'adresse un signe de la main.

« On va te tirer de là, dis-je. Je sais que tu es innocent ! »

Il acquiesce mais n'a pas le temps de répondre. Rusard l'entraîne derrière lui et McGonagall sort de son bureau.

« Monsieur Tomms, monsieur Black, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Grogan lui tend le mot et je soupire. McGonagall lit rapidement puis lève les yeux vers moi.

« Est-ce que vous êtes donc quelqu'un d'irrécupérable, monsieur Black ?

_ James est innocent, dis-je pour toute réponse. Vous, mieux que personne, vous savez pourquoi il ne peut pas avoir tué le Saule Cogneur. »

Durant quelques instants, nous nous jaugeons du regard et je prie en silence pour qu'elle comprenne que jamais James ne mettrait Remus en danger, même pour une mauvaise blague. Elle finit par acquiescer et explique à Grogan qu'il peut retourner en cours. Il a l'air déçu de ne pas en apprendre davantage. Pendant ce temps, elle me fait signe d'entrer dans le bureau.

Il fait chaud ici. Je m'installe sur la chaise qu'elle me désigne. La porte claque derrière moi.

« Monsieur Black, je comprends tout à fait où vous voulez en venir. Nous n'avons aucune preuve attestant de la culpabilité de monsieur Potter. Mais nous n'avons rien pour affirmer son innocence non plus.

_ Moi je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Et Remus aussi en est convaincu. Et je suis prêt à parier que…

_ Certains soupçons pèsent également sur monsieur Lupin. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Remus ? Il aurait empoisonné le Saule Cogneur ? Non, certainement pas ! Il n'aurait pas fourni lui-même le bâton pour se battre. Je fais part de mon indignation à mon professeur de métamorphoses. Elle fait le tour de son bureau, afin de se retrouver face à moi et lève les mains pour me faire taire. Bien que la rage bouillonne en moi, je me maîtrise et obtempère. Mais c'est à grand peine.

« Des témoins ont vu monsieur Lupin traîner dans les couloirs cette nuit.

_ Quels témoins ?

_ Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire, monsieur Black. Ce sont des témoins fiables, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Rusard ou d'un autre professeur ? Si c'est le cas, Remus a certainement écopé de points en moins et comme je ne fais pas trop attention aux sabliers, surtout ces derniers temps où je ne pensais qu'à notre prochaine escapade au clair de lune, je ne peux pas dire s'il y en a eu de retiré ou non. D'un autre côté, pourquoi Remus ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris la cape d'invisibilité avec lui ?

Il y a quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que mes amis me tiennent hors des confidences. Ils savent pourtant qu'ils peuvent me faire confiance. S'il y en a bien un qui ne les trahira pas, c'est bien moi.

Devant moi, McGonagall soupire.

« Je sais que cette histoire vous préoccupe et je ne vous cache pas que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même sommes également très inquiets. Si cette après-midi nous n'avons pas de solution, nous allons être obligés de renvoyer monsieur Lupin dans ses foyers. »

J'acquiesce. C'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire, je suppose. Les parents de Remus ont l'habitude de devoir gérer ses transformations. Ils sauront quoi faire, c'est évident. Mais ça signifie pas d'escapade nocturne et surtout ça signifie que les Maraudeurs commencent à avoir des secrets les uns pour les autres. Et ça, ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

« Je ne vous punirai pas davantage pour votre comportement dans la classe du professeur Chourave, mais veillez à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas.

_ Oui professeur.

_ Monsieur Black, je sais que vous cherchez à protéger vos amis et c'est tout à votre honneur mais vous devez faire preuve de discernement et avouer qu'on ne connaît pas toujours les gens. »

Je secoue piteusement la tête.

« J'ai toute confiance en James, Remus et Peter. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été capable de faire une telle chose. »

Je marque une seconde de silence, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Par contre Servi… Severus Rogue est au courant pour la lycanthropie de Remus depuis l'année dernière et lui il peut avoir trouvé une potion pour empoisonner le Saule Cogneur.

_ N'accusez pas sans preuve. Allez, maintenant quittez ce bureau et reprenez une journée normale. »

Je quitte la pièce et me retrouve dans le couloir. Personne ne s'attend à me voir revenir en cours alors du coup, j'en profite pour filer vers le parc. En chemin, je bouscule un gamin qui m'arrive à peine à l'épaule. Il pousse un hurlement en tombant et me lance une bordée d'insultes. Je me retourne et constate qu'il s'agit du même première année qui a renversé son jus de citrouille ce matin. Décidément, il est tout le temps dans mes jambes celui-là. Je m'excuse à peine et tandis que son copain l'aide à se relever, je reprends ma route.

Je m'avance jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et m'accroupis. Le tronc ne présente aucune trace de potion mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en a pas eu. Qui plus est, il a plu toute la nuit. J'entends sonner la fin de l'heure. Je suis à genoux dans la boue et je peste tout bas. Remus traînait dans les couloirs cette nuit. S'il a versé un poison sur les racines alors la pluie peut très bien avoir lavé les restes. Mais Merlin, pourquoi Remus aurait fait une telle chose ?

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Je m'assois sur mes talons.

« Non, Peter.

_ Remus était dehors cette nuit.

_ Oui, McGonagall me l'a dit.

_ Il y a une fiole de potion vide sous son lit.

_ Ecoute je ne sais pas si… »

Je me retourne tout à coup. Deux choses me viennent à l'idée.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

Peter rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est un grand timide et il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on lui pose des questions.

« Je… eh bien je… bafouille-t-il.

_ Je n'essaie pas de te piéger, Peter. »

Il se force à sourire.

« J'avais rendez-vous. Avec une fille. »

Avant de réfléchir, un peu comme par réflexe, je me mets à siffler entre mes dents et Peter se met à grommeler. Il rougit encore plus également. Mais il faut me comprendre. En sept ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir rendez-vous avec une fille. Et lui, il m'annonce qu'il fait ça de nuit, comme s'il voulait s'en cacher. Pourquoi ? Pour éviter des remarques ou parce que la fille en question ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'elle fréquente Peter Pettigrow ? Il n'est pourtant pas laid. Il est assez costaud, c'est un fait, et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de perdre quelques kilos mais il a un visage assez avenant, une chevelure fournie et il sait se tenir. Remus, lui, est complètement défiguré par une cicatrice sur la joue et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir quelques copines. Bon, il n'a jamais tenu plus de trois semaines à cause des pleines lunes mais ça c'est autre chose.

« Est-ce que j'étais le seul à dormir cette nuit ? je demande.

_ Je crois oui. Quoi que James était dans son lit quand je suis parti et il l'était toujours quand je suis revenu. »

Cette fois, je me lève. Mon pantalon, détrempé par la pluie, me colle à la peau mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

« Dis-moi tout.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es parti à quelle heure ?

_ Minuit.

_ Et tu es revenu à quelle heure ?

_ A peu près trois quarts d'heure plus tard. »

Je me retiens à grand peine de laisser échapper une remarque graveleuse. Ce n'est pas la peine d'accabler davantage ce pauvre Peter. Je l'interrogerai au sujet de sa mystérieuse amie plus tard. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai une excellente mémoire et tôt ou tard ça reviendra sur le tapis. D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à parier que Peter le sait.

« Et Remus ?

_ Il était déjà parti quand je me suis levé et il était déjà rentré quand je suis revenu. C'est là que j'ai vu la fiole sous son lit. La lune l'a éclairée.

_ Il dormait ? »

Peter hausse les épaules.

« A priori oui. Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Toi tu dormais par contre. Tu ronflais. »

Je me renfrogne. Ça fait sept ans que je clame à grands cris que je ne ronfle pas et les trois idiots qui partagent mon dortoir s'amusent à essayer de me faire croire le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas ronfler. Non, sérieusement, quelqu'un comme moi ne peut pas ronfler ! C'est tue l'amour ! Bon maintenant, il y a un deuxième point qui me pose problème.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Remus n'est pas avec toi ?

_ La préfète de Poufsouffle est venue le chercher. Apparemment, Dumbledore voulait lui parler. »

Bien. Nous avons une heure de libre. Le temps de retourner au château, j'explique à Peter ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de McGonagall. Je lui dis aussi que j'ai vu James et je lui explique que je suis sûr que Servilus y est pour quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Mais c'est évident Queudver ! L'année dernière, quand j'ai essayé de le jeter entre les pattes de Lunard, tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Pas vraiment non.

_ Il a dit : vous me le payerez. Je me vengerai tôt ou tard.

_ Et tu crois qu'il a choisi de se venger en empoisonnant le Saule Cogneur ?

_ C'est ce que je crois oui. »

Peter ne répond pas. Il a l'air de mâcher ses mots comme s'il avait autre chose à ajouter mais il ne dit finalement rien. J'en conclus qu'il n'a aucun argument à ce sujet. Il a raison, s'il n'est pas sûr, alors mieux vaut qu'il se taise. Pendant ce temps, nous arrivons au dortoir. Je laisse tomber mon sac sur mon lit et je me mets à quatre pattes près de celui de Remus. Son lit est le plus proche de la porte. Je tends le bras et tâtonne en espérant ne pas en sortir une tarentule grosse comme ma main. En règle générale, je n'ai pas peur des araignées mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les attraper à main nue.

Mes doigts accrochent quelque chose de lisse et de froid. Ça pourrait être une fiole, oui. Je lutte pour l'attirer à moi et finalement, je l'agrippe.

« C'est ce que tu as vu cette nuit, Queudver ?

_ Je crois oui. Il faisait noir, je n'ai pas bien vu. Mais ça pourrait être ça. »

Effectivement, il s'agit d'une fiole oblongue de couleur transparente. Elle est vide mais je trouve tout de même un tout petit fond de potion argentée. Je fais sauter le bouchon et renifle. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Une odeur piquante me saute au nez. Je tends la fiole à Peter qui renifle à son tour en faisant la grimace.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais ça ne sent pas très bon.

_ Lily devrait nous en dire plus. »

Je glisse la fiole dans ma poche et nous quittons le dortoir.

« Est-ce que tu crois réellement que Remus peut avoir empoisonné le Saule Cogneur ? »

Je m'arrête brusquement et me tourne vers Peter. Je pointe l'index sur lui.

« Jamais je n'ai envisagé cette possibilité. Je ne sais pas ce que contenait cette fiole mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas ce qui a tué le Saule Cogneur.

_ Mais Remus était de sortie et…

_ Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi !

_ Pas moi quoi ? »

La voix de Peter est soudainement tremblante et très faible. Il baisse les yeux, regarde ses chaussures. Cette fois, la colère m'envahit.

« Tu n'as quand même pas dit à McGonagall que Remus était de sortie cette nuit ?

_ Il fallait que je trouve… elle m'avait coincé et…

_ Peter ! C'est Remus que tu as balancé ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Serpentard ! C'est Remus !

_ Je sais. J'ai honte de moi. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, inspire et me force à arrêter de crier. Ça ne va m'avancer à rien.

« Tu peux avoir honte. Bon, maintenant je sais qui a balancé Remus. J'espère au moins que ça en valait le coup.

_ Le coup de quoi ?

_ T'avais intérêt à être à poil avec ta copine quand McGonagall t'a pincé.

_ Non je… ouais, en fait ouais.

_ Bon, on tire un trait là-dessus ok ? On va voir Lily. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque en espérant qu'elle n'est plus dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je connais Lily, généralement quand elle n'est pas en cours, elle va à la bibliothèque. Et cette fois-ci, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, j'avais raison. Elle est cachée derrière une pile de bouquins. Je m'installe devant elle et écarte les livres.

« Salut Lily. »

Elle me regarde avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas ravi de me voir.

« Quelle idiotie ce devoir de botanique ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire de la couleur violette des feuilles d'armoise une fois infusées ? (elle soupire). Salut Sirius. Peter. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

_ Tu es plutôt balèze en potions, dis-je.

_ Merci. Je te retourne le compliment.

_ Nan, moi je suis bon en potions mais toi tu es vraiment très forte. »

Je vois ses joues rosir. Lily a beau faire sa rabat-joie la moitié du temps, je sais qu'elle est plus sympa qu'elle ne veut bien le montrer.

« D'accord, Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Avec un petit sourire, je lui tends la fiole que j'ai trouvé sous le lit de Remus.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle soupire, la prend et l'ouvre. Elle renifle puis verse une goutte sur ses doigts, elle l'étale sur sa peau et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle goûte . Je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler de douleur. Mais elle fait claquer sa langue contre son palais puis me rend la fiole.

« C'est un somnifère.

_ Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est évident. Les fèves soporifiques donnent à la potion son odeur si agressive et l'huile d'onirisme lui donne son aspect huileux. La transparence est obtenue par une cuisson à feu doux pendant une heure au minimum. »

Je reste bouche bée devant elle. Quand je lui avais dit qu'elle était vraiment très forte en potions, c'était plus de la flatterie qu'autre chose mais en réalité, elle l'est vraiment. Je me tourne vers Peter et hausse les épaules.

« Un somnifère. »

Derrière lui, je vois la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et Remus jaillit. Il a l'air furieux, lui qui est généralement si calme, si réfléchi, je crois qu'il est littéralement hors de lui. Il fouille la pièce des yeux, nous aperçoit et se dirige vers nous à grands pas.

« Il n'a pas l'air ravi », chuchote Lily.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire en effet. Il arrive à notre hauteur, jette son sac par terre et pointe Peter du doigt.

« Toi ! hurle-t-il. Espèce de traître ! »

Je n'ai jamais vu Remus aussi furieux. En même temps, il faut le comprendre, Peter l'a dénoncé pour se couvrir alors qu'il s'envoyait en l'air. A sa place, je serais en colère aussi mais je pense qu'il y va quand même un peu fort. Et puis, madame Pince nous regarde de biais. Je me lève et pose une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Calme-toi, la bibliothécaire va nous jeter à la porte. »

Il me repousse d'un geste.

« Je m'en fiche, Sirius ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Oui je suis au courant. Remus ! Madame Pince est en train de t'envoyer des maléfices par la pensée ! »

De derrière ses livres, Lily acquiesce.

« Calme-toi Remus.

_ Non ! Il m'a vendu à McGonagall parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Severus et qu'il voulait se couvrir ! »

La révélation me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Pendant quelques secondes, je suffoque. Je me tourne subitement vers Peter.

« Une fille ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec une fille ! »

Se passe alors une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru. Devant moi, alors que la bibliothécaire quitte sa place pour venir nous flanquer à la porte, Peter Pettigrow prend tout à coup un air enragé.

« Je vois qui j'ai envie de voir. Et oui, j'avais rendez-vous avec Severus. Aaaaah tu vois Sirius, ta belle théorie sur le coupable de l'empoisonnement tombe à l'eau !

_ La tienne aussi ! Remus est allé à l'infirmerie pour prendre des somnifères ! »

Remus dévisage Peter.

« Tu m'as soupçonné ?

_ Oui je t'ai soupçonné ! (Peter fait une grimace méprisante). Tout comme vous me soupçonnez en ce moment.

_ Tu avais rendez-vous avec Servilus !

_ Il s'appelle Severus, s'écrie Lily. Et ce n'est pas une honte de lui parler. Peter, je suis sûre que tu… »

Elle ne termine pas. A ce moment-là, madame Pince nous attrape Remus et moi par le col et nous traîne hors de la bibliothèque. Peter ne nous suit pas. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux à la porte.

« Servilus ! dis-je avec la soudaine envie de cracher par terre.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. »

Remus hisse son sac sur son épaule.

« J'ai entendu dire que la réserve de Slughorn a été forcée. Des ingrédients ont disparus. Des ingrédients dangereux. »

J'ai l'impression qu'une lumière clignote à l'intérieur de ma tête. Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! La solution était sous mes yeux depuis le début ! J'envoie une grande claque sur l'épaule de Remus qui me retourne un regard étonné puis je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Quelques secondes s'écoulent puis j'entends ses pas derrière les miens. Le mystère est résolu !


	2. Partie 2 : Remus

PARTIE 2 : Remus

Dans mon rêve, il est question d'un sombral. Etant donné que je n'en ai jamais vu, je ne sais pas si la créature qui se trouve face à moi est anatomiquement correcte. Elle a de grandes ailes de pigeon, un corps de cheval et une tête de gecko. A mon avis, ce n'est pas exact. Dans mon rêve également, il y a James qui fait du Quidditch sur un aspirateur moldu parce que son balai est cassé. Dans mon rêve, il y a cette fille qui me plaît bien chez les Poufsouffle qui…

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par un cri émanant du lit de Peter. J'émerge avec bien des difficultés de sous mes couvertures. Je cligne des yeux. J'ai beaucoup de mal de me réveiller, probablement à cause du somnifère que mademoiselle Pomfresh m'a donné cette nuit. Je crois qu'il me manque deux bonnes heures à mon quota de sommeil.

« C'est l'heure ! s'écrie Sirius. James est déjà parti, allez, en route ! »

Je me dépêche de me tirer du lit avant qu'il ne vienne m'arracher ma couette à son tour. Le temps qu'il s'habille, Sirius se met à chanter à tue-tête. Eh bien, voilà qui promet une longue journée. Je me demande comment il fait pour être de si bonne humeur dès le matin. Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe m'a piétiné toute la nuit. En même temps, c'est normal, cette nuit, ce sera la pleine lune et je me sens toujours un peu vaseux juste avant la transformation.

Peter et moi nous habillons en vitesse. Enfin surtout Peter parce que moi j'ai un peu l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin prêts, nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Il y a beaucoup de monde ici. Le vacarme est assourdissant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sauter le petit déjeuner, de toute façon je n'ai pas très faim, mais je ne pense pas que Sirius et Peter soient d'accord. Par acquis de conscience, je cherche James des yeux mais il n'a pas l'air d'être là.

Il nous faut jouer des coudes pour atteindre la table des Gryffondor. Sirius pousse même un élève de première année qui renverse son jus de citrouille sur ses genoux. Sirius lui fait la grimace et il proteste avant de lever le camp avec son copain. Nous prenons place et je pioche dans une assiette un toast que je recouvre de marmelade.

Le temps que Sirius remplisse son bol de céréales, il commence à parler de James.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est sorti discrètement pour aller chasser le calamar géant. Ces derniers temps, il ne parlait presque que de ça.

_ Pour quoi faire ? demande Peter qui se débat avec un porridge un brin trop épais.

_ Une paella géante, réplique Sirius. Evidemment ! »

Il y a des moments où je me demande si Sirius a vraiment toute sa tête.

« A mon avis, on en entendrait déjà parler.

_ Il avait peut-être rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, suggère Peter. Lily par exemple ? »

Je trouve ça déjà un peu plus crédible. James et Lily sortent ensemble depuis le début de l'année, ce qui fait à peu près trois semaines. Ils ne se sont jamais cachés, d'ailleurs James harcèle Lily depuis qu'il est en troisième année. Donc la perspective d'un rendez-vous nocturne me semble tout de même un peu louche. A moins que James n'ait eu des envies de romantisme. Auquel cas, Lily a dû bien rire.

« Il est peut-être allé à la cabane hurlante, dis-je finalement. Pour ce soir. »

Peter et Sirius me dévisagent puis acquiescent tous les deux. Si c'est le cas, par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement rassurant. James a souvent des idées tordues pour les nuits de pleine lune. Entre la poupée Servilus qu'il a acheté il y a deux ans et qu'il a jeté à la bête, les biscuits pour chien qui n'ont jamais attiré le loup-garou et la course dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard qui fait encore rire Sirius, je me demande ce qu'il peut encore inventer de tordu.

La simple mention de la pleine lune a l'air de mettre Sirius de bonne humeur.

« James n'est pas avec vous ? »

Je n'ai pas vu Lily arriver. Et j'espère que ni elle ni ses amies qui la suivent partout, Marie et Kiera, n'ont entendu ma remarque au sujet de la cabane hurlante. Lily sait que je suis un loup-garou mais on ne lui a pas encore dit que James, Peter et Sirius sont devenus des animagi pour faire la plus grosse entorse au règlement de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Nous secouons tous la tête et elles prennent place.

« Berk ! s'écrie Kiera. Il y a du jus du citrouille partout ici ! »

Des deux amies de Lily, Kiera Adams est celle que j'apprécie le moins. A une époque, elle est sortie avec Sirius. Je me souviens m'être fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas de goût. Autant Marie est une fille discrète, agréable et plutôt douce autant Kiera est exubérante et, à mon sens, pas très maligne. Elle ramène toujours tout à ses vêtements et aux soirées. Je me demande bien comment Lily a pu s'en faire une amie. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle me déteste depuis que je lui ai retiré des points pour sa jupe trop courte il y a deux ans. Voilà bien une preuve de sa superficialité.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé nous quittons la grande salle pour nous rendre au premier cours de la journée : botanique. Du coin de l'œil, je vois la mine dépitée de Sirius. L'absence de James doit lui peser, surtout avec les filles qui ont l'air de ne pas vouloir nous lâcher d'une semelle. De l'autre côté, Peter fait un peu la tête aussi. Il tolère souvent la présence de Lily parce qu'il sait que James est fou d'elle et de temps en temps, il accepte que Sirius laisse entrer l'une de ses petites amies dans notre cercle, pour quelques heures au moins. Mais en général, il est mal à l'aise avec les filles. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'ai souvent la sensation qu'il se sous-estime, qu'il se trouve moche, empoté ou idiot mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peter est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant quoi qu'un peu trop timide. Mais sur ce point, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

Je marche en silence, en tête auprès de Sirius. Je ne suis pas d'humeur très bavarde aujourd'hui.

La traversée du parc est difficile à cause de la boue. Il a plu toute la nuit. Je le sais, il était près de minuit quand je me suis levé. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, je suis descendu à l'infirmerie pour demander conseil à Mademoiselle Pomfresh. Elle m'avait dit un jour, quand j'étais en première année, que je pouvais aller la voir quand je le désirais. J'ai souvent hésité à abuser de ce droit mais cette nuit, j'en avais vraiment assez de me tourner et de me retourner dans mon lit. En quittant le dortoir, donc, je me suis rendu compte qu'il pleuvait dehors et même beaucoup.

Sirius et moi sursautons à l'unisson lorsque la voix de Peter éclate tout à coup.

« Le Saule Cogneur ! hurle-t-il à moitié. Regardez ! »

Je me tourne vers l'arbre et me sens tout à coup atrocement mal, comme si mes entrailles avaient été aspirées de l'intérieur. J'ai la nausée. A côté de moi, j'aperçois à peine Sirius qui est resté bouche bée et Lily, un peu retrait, qui a plaqué ses main sur ses lèvres.

« L'arbre est mort… »

Merlin quelle horreur ! J'aurais vraiment aimé que Peter n'aille pas plus loin dans sa pensée et ne formule pas cette atroce évidence que nous avons tous sous les yeux. Pourtant c'est bel et bien le cas. Il a l'air de s'être effondré comme un géant que l'on aurait finalement vaincu après qu'il ait fait bien des ravages. Il y a quelque chose d'indéniablement triste dans la façon dont il a été terrassé. Ses branches traînent sur le sol. Il est vaincu, le Saule Cogneur n'est plus.

Poussé par une force que je ne peux absolument pas maîtriser, je m'avance vers le tronc. Sur mon épaule, mon sac de cours semble peser des tonnes. Le temps est comme figé ou étiré, je ne saurais pas dire. Lorsque je franchis le seuil de sûreté hors de portée des branches, je sens mes muscles se crisper. Mon instinct de prédateur me prévient que j'entre dans la zone de danger et je suis prêt à réagir en cas d'attaque.

Mais aucune attaque ne vient. L'arbre reste figé et moi j'avance jusqu'au tronc sur lequel je pose la main. L'écorce, qui a pris une couleur cendrée, est rugueuse sous ma paume, glacée et humide. Je baisse les yeux vers les racines et constate avec effroi que le passage qui mène au tunnel de la cabane hurlante est condamné. Personne ne passera par là ce soir, moi compris.

« Il faut en avertir Dumbledore ! s'écrie Lily. Immédiatement ! »

Elle prend ses jambes à son cou et reprend à l'envers le chemin que nous venons de parcourir. Personne ne tente de l'arrêter. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a de toute façon raison, il faut impérativement avertir Dumbledore de la situation. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà au courant, ce qui, quelque part, ne m'étonnerait pas.

« Et pour quoi faire ? demande Kiera derrière nous. Le Saule Cogneur est mort, ok, mais c'était un psychopathe. C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? »

Sirius darde sur elle un regard empli de colère.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Kiera.

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un arbre, Sirius. Arrête un peu ton Nimbus ! »

Il n'a certainement pas tort. Kiera ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Pour elle, le Saule Cogneur n'est qu'une décoration, une idée farfelue de plus du professeur Dumbledore. Pour les Maraudeurs, il s'agit du symbole de notre secret, celui qui veille sur nous. Pour moi, c'est mon protecteur et le protecteur de tous ceux qui, les nuits de pleine lune, dorment bien au chaud dans leur lit pendant qu'un monstre sanguinaire rêve qu'il leur ouvre la gorge ou le ventre.

Je vois Sirius ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répliquer quelque chose qui, j'en suis convaincu, fera mouche. Mais il n'a pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Dans tout le parc, résonne la sonnerie de début du cours, ce qui est assez gênant parce que normalement, nous devrions déjà être en classe. Le professeur Chourave doit probablement fermer la porte de la serre. Nous allons arriver en retard et nous savons tous qu'elle déteste les retardataires.

Je suis tout à coup pris d'un terrible doute. Et si la surprise de James pour ce soir avait concerné le Saule Cogneur. Je me sens de plus en plus inquiet. J'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est pas le cas, que ce n'est pas lui le responsable d'une telle horreur.

« Il faut qu'on aille en cours, dis-je. Et qu'on retrouve James aussi ! »

Nous nous mettons à courir vers la serre de botanique mais à chaque pas, la même pensée m'assaille : James… Coupable…

Nous avons cours avec les Serdaigle dans la serre numéro quatre. C'est sans surprise que nous constatons que la porte est fermée et que tout le monde est déjà installé. Sirius me pousse dans le dos et j'ai beau essayer de le foudroyer du regard, je suis déjà à l'intérieur. Evidemment, tous les regards sont tournés vers nous.

C'est Marie la dernière à entrer et tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers les dernières places libres, je cherche James des yeux. C'est sans étonnement que je constate qu'il n'est pas là.

« Eh bien, merci de finalement nous gratifier de votre présence, s'exclame Chourave. Je retire dix points à chacun pour votre retard. »

Kiera a l'air traumatisée par la nouvelle. Je m'installe entre Peter et Marie et déballe mes affaires. L'idée que James ait pu assassiner le Saule Cogneur me rend tellement malade que j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur le cours. Je suis surpris par Marie qui lève tout à coup la main, coupant le professeur Chourave en pleine phrase.

« Comment on peut faire pour tuer un arbre aussi gros et aussi dangereux que le Saule Cogneur ? »

Je me crispe tellement que je suis obligé d'agripper le bord de mon bureau pour ne pas tomber de mon tabouret. Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà entendu parler de discrétion ?

Chourave répond mais nous ne sommes pas dupes, ce n'est pas à Marie qu'elle s'adresse mais à Peter, Sirius et moi. Evidemment, elle nous croit coupable. Mais nous n'avons pas le monopole des conneries qui sont faites à Poudlard même si… même si on en a quand même beaucoup à notre actif, surtout James et Sirius.

« Quelle idée vous avez là, miss Archer !

_ Mais le Saule Cogneur est mort, rajoute Marie. Est-ce que c'est une maladie qui a causé ça ou est-ce que c'est fait exprès ? »

Moi qui avais toujours pris Marie pour une fille intelligente, eh bien je dois dire que je tombe de haut. Finalement, elle ne vaut pas mieux que toutes les écervelées qui courent après Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas une maladie, répond Chourave. Tous les arbres du parc sont en pleine forme, j'y veille personnellement.

_ Donc quelqu'un a assassiné le Saule Cogneur. »

Je sens la sueur dégouliner le long de mes tempes. Je la sens mal cette histoire, vraiment. Ça va forcément nous retomber dessus et ça va nous faire sacrément mal. La pression est à son paroxysme et c'est finalement Sirius qui craque, ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas de lui.

« On n'en a aucune preuve ! s'écrie-t-il. Le Saule Cogneur est un arbre dangereux, pour pouvoir le tuer, il faut déjà l'approcher ! »

Peter et moi nous tournons d'un bloc vers lui. Pitié, Sirius, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! N'en rajoute pas !

« Monsieur Black, je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à prendre la parole.

_ Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de nous regarder ! Vous nous soupçonnez ou quoi ? »

Des rires s'élèvent. J'en profite pour essayer de capter l'attention de Sirius.

« Arrête Patmol ! Tais-toi ! »

Je suis sûr qu'il m'a entendu mais il fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Je connais Sirius sur le bout des doigts et je sais parfaitement qu'il m'a entendu. Mais il est trop tête de mule pour accepter de se taire.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit vous concernant, monsieur Black…

_ Mais vous l'insinuez ! Vous en êtes persuadée ! Je suis sûr que vous…

_ Silence maintenant ! Je retire dix point à Gryffondor. Et sachez que votre ami, monsieur Potter, est actuellement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour répondre de ses actes vis-à-vis du Saule Cogneur ! »

Sirius se raidit instantanément. Il a l'air traumatisé. Mais qui ne l'est pas ? Mes horribles soupçons semblent se confirmer et le pire des scénarios est envisagé. Si James tombe alors le reste du groupe tombera probablement aussi.

« C'est faux ! crie Sirius. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Pas James ! »

Peter tente d'attirer son attention en le tirant par la manche. Visiblement ça fonctionne et il se tourne vers nous. Mais il y a de la rage dans ses yeux. A cet instant, je me dis que je voudrais être aussi convaincu que lui de l'innocence de James mais le doute a été semé dans mon esprit. D'un côté, une voix me susurre que James est mon ami et que jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. D'un autre… c'est tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il est capable de faire.

« Mais réagissez par Merlin ! hurle-t-il cette fois. James est innocent et vous le savez très bien !

_ Ça suffit monsieur Black ! »

Le professeur Chourave a l'air d'être au comble de l'énervement. Elle prend un parchemin sur son bureau et se met à écrire frénétiquement puis elle regarde tout autour d'elle, s'arrête un instant sur moi et finit par soupirer avant de tendre son parchemin à Grogan Tomms, le préfet des Serdaigle.

« Conduisez-le dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. »

Grogan se lève et Sirius finit par obtempérer et le suivre. Lorsqu'il passe à ma hauteur, je l'attrape par la manche.

« On te retrouve à la fin du cours. James est innocent, on va le tirer de là. »

Sirius me retourne un regard soulagé et j'acquiesce légèrement. J'aimerais être parfaitement convaincu de ce que je viens de dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, James est mon ami et innocent ou pas, je dois faire tout mon possible pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Si j'avais été à sa place, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Enfin… je crois.

Dès que la porte se referme, le professeur Chourave reprend son cours. Mais elle ne s'est remise à ses terreaux d'Asie Mineure qui n'intéressent personne que depuis quelques instants lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Nous nous retournons tous, sûrs qu'il s'agit de Sirius qui vient à nouveau nous faire son numéro. Au lieu de cela, nous voyons entrer la préfète de Poufsouffle suivie de Grogan Tomms qui réintègre rapidement sa place.

La fille s'appelle Charlize et j'ai failli sortir avec elle l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai toujours cette légère crispation au niveau de l'estomac. Elle s'avance jusqu'au devant du bureau et s'entretient un instant avec le professeur Chourave. Cette dernière soupire puis se tourne vers moi. Je n'aime pas beaucoup son air excédé.

« Monsieur Lupin, le professeur Dumbledore désire vous parler. Allez-y. »

J'ai quelques scrupules à laisser Peter tout seul avec les filles mais on dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je rassemble mes affaires et les fourre nonchalamment dans mon sac puis je suis Charlize en dehors de la salle. Nous revenons finalement dans le parc. Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore veut d'abord me parler à moi. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis préfet ?

« Dumbledore t'a dit pourquoi il voulait me voir ? »

Charlize secoue la tête. Depuis que je lui ai proposé de sortir avec moi juste avant les examens de fin d'année, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. Tout le long du chemin, je tente de lui faire dire ce qu'elle sait mais elle ne décroche pas un mot. Me hait-elle autant ? Suis-je donc si repoussant ?

« Tu as vu James ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Ecoute Charlize, je sais que ma proposition de l'année dernière ne t'a pas ravi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour éviter de me parler. »

Elle s'arrête tout à coup.

« J'appartiens à l'association de botanique de l'école, Remus. Tu devrais le savoir si tu es si follement amoureux de moi. »

Je reste bouche bée.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport…

_ Tu ne le vois pas ? Je te croyais bien plus malin que ça ! L'association de botanique utilise le Saule Cogneur comme symbole ! (nous nous remettons en route).

_ Le… tu crois que nous sommes coupables de la mort de l'arbre ?

_ J'en suis certaine. Les mauvais coups ici, ils viennent toujours de toi et tes copains. »

Elle m'adresse une moue dédaigneuse à laquelle je ne trouve pas les mots pour répondre. Je suis soufflé par ce qu'elle vient de me dire et je devine qu'elle n'est pas la seule à le croire.

Le temps que je pense à tout ça, nous arrivons devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Par je ne sais quelle coïncidence, elle pivote pile au moment où Charlize se prépare à donner le mot de passe. Je vois comme une lueur de vexation passer dans ses yeux.

Devant nous, font tout à coup irruption Rusard et James.

« James ! je m'exclame. Comment ça se passe ? »

Cornedrue n'a pas le temps de répondre. Rusard le pousse en avant. Nos regards se croisent néanmoins et un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'aimerais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour discuter avec lui mais Rusard l'emmène au loin.

Avant que la gargouille ne pivote à nouveau, je m'engouffre dans le passage et lorsque ce dernier se referme finalement, je vois Charlize tourner les talons et s'en aller sans même m'adresser un mot. N'ayant rien de plus à faire, je monte l'escalier et me retrouve devant la porte. A nouveau, je n'ai pas le temps de frapper qu'elle s'ouvre devant moi.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore en colère de toute ma vie et visiblement ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va arriver. Il me sourit et me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil qu'il me désigne d'un geste de la main.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je baisse les yeux, avise une splendide fleur argentée sur le bureau du directeur.

« Le Saule Cogneur, c'est ça ?

_ C'est exactement ça. Je viens de m'entretenir avec votre ami, monsieur Potter. Vous connaissez bien entendu les problèmes soulevés par ce nouvel évènement.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir me rendre dans la cabane hurlante.

_ Parfaitement. Et si nous n'avons pas trouvé de solution, nous allons être obligé de vous renvoyer chez vos parents avant la fin de la journée. »

J'acquiesce.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous aussi vous pensez que James est coupable ?

_ Je ne pense rien de tel monsieur Lupin mais certaines questions sont soulevées à son encontre, et à la votre également.

_ A… Moi ? »

Je sens comme un étau se refermer sur ma poitrine. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Dumbledore vient s'asseoir juste devant moi et croise ses mains sur le bureau.

« Monsieur Lupin, vous avez été vu hors de votre dortoir cette nuit.

_ Je suis allé à l'infirmerie. J'avais du mal de dormir, à cause de la pleine lune. Mademoiselle Pomfresh m'a donné une potion. »

Je déglutis.

« Et je n'étais pas le seul hors de mon dortoir. »

Effectivement, quand je suis rentré avec le somnifère, j'ai pu constater que le lit de Peter, qui est juste à côté du mien, était vide. Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer parce que la potion a agi très vite. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'était ni dans la salle commune ni dans le dortoir quand je suis revenu. Mais je regrette de l'avoir mentionné à Dumbledore et me jure intérieurement de ne pas dénoncer Peter. Ce qu'il faisait hors du dortoir ne regardait que lui. S'il ne veut pas m'en parler, c'est qu'il a ses propres raisons.

Cependant, Dumbledore me devance.

« Monsieur Pettigrow, en effet. Il semblerait que lui et monsieur Rogue aient eu une longue discussion cette nuit.

_ Eh bien ils… »

Je me tais tout à coup, fronce les sourcils, m'agite sur ma chaise.

« C'est Peter qui vous a dit que je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir ?

_ Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en dire davantage monsieur Lupin. Je vais interroger mademoiselle Pomfresh au sujet de votre somnifère. En attendant, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous retourniez en cours. »

Je quitte le bureau du directeur avec l'impression de flotter dans un état second. Tout ce que je retire de cet entretien, c'est que Peter m'a dénoncé et qu'il a passé une partie de la nuit à discuter avec Servilus.

En repassant devant la gargouille, je vois le professeur McGonagall. Elle a l'air d'attendre.

« Monsieur Lupin, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Je grommelle un peu mais je ne proteste pas. On ne négocie pas avec le professeur McGonagall, ça, c'est un fait établi.

Une fois dans son bureau, je referme la porte derrière moi.

« Je ne crois pas que James soit coupable professeur. »

Elle acquiesce.

« Monsieur Black m'a tenu le même discours. Vous devez savoir cependant qu'il a été trouvé ce matin dans les couloirs bien avant l'heure autorisée.

_ Moi aussi je traînais cette nuit et je n'ai pas empoisonné l'arbre pour autant.

_ Et monsieur Pettigrow également, je sais.

_ Et visiblement, Rogue aussi. »

Je serre les dents de rage. Je suis sûr que Rogue n'est pas innocent. Si ça se trouve, c'est une de ses combines pour nous faire punir à sa place. Voilà qui lui ressemblerait bien. Il est capable de s'être servi de Peter pour nous piéger.

McGonagall se racle la gorge.

« Messieurs Rogue et Pettigrow n'étaient pas dans le parc, monsieur Lupin, mais dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Le Saule Cogneur a été empoisonné, nous en sommes sûrs et la réserve du professeur Slughorn a été forcée. Des ingrédients ont disparu, des ingrédients qui ne devraient jamais aboutir dans les mains d'étudiants. Soyez sûr que nous allons mener l'enquête. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon esprit fonctionne à toute allure.

« Rogue trame quelque chose et il essaye de se servir de Peter. Il faut…

_ Stop ! Cessez vos accusations ! Nous allons agir en conséquence. Si nous n'avons pas de possibilité pour ce soir, nous vous renverrons chez vos parents. Mais s'il s'avère que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans la mort du Saule Cogneur, vous serez définitivement exclu. »

Je baisse les yeux en soupirant.

« Retournez en cours maintenant et cessez de porter des accusations sur monsieur Rogue. »

J'obéis, la mort dans l'âme. Une fois sorti du bureau, je me dirige vers le parc. En chemin, je croise deux élèves de première année que je reconnais pour être ceux qui ont renversé du jus de citrouille sur la table ce matin dans la Grande Salle.

« On devrait aller à la bibliothèque pour la potion, dit l'un d'eux.

_ Certainement pas ! répond l'autre. Il y a ce malade de septième année qui n'arrête pas de nous pousser. Je l'ai vu aller par là. »

Je m'arrête. Le malade de septième année… Sirius ! Je fais demi tour et m'élance dans les couloirs. Mais ce n'est pas la joie de retrouver mes amis qui me pousse à courir. Plus j'avance et plus je sens la morsure acide de la colère. Peter m'a dénoncé et il était en compagnie de Servilus. Il y a quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça.

J'entre finalement dans la bibliothèque et repère Sirius, Peter et Lily un peu plus loin. Je me hâte de les rejoindre. Arrivé à leur hauteur, je laisse tomber mon sac et désigne Peter.

« Toi ! Espèce de traître ! »

Sirius se lève et me pose une main sur l'épaule. Mais c'est trop tard, la rage m'envahit complètement.

« Calme-toi, la bibliothécaire va nous jeter à la porte. »

Il tente de me repousser mais je me débats.

« Je m'en fiche, Sirius ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Oui je suis au courant. Remus ! Madame Pince est en train de t'envoyer des maléfices par la pensée ! »

Je vois Lily acquiescer vivement.

« Calme-toi Remus.

_ Non ! Il m'a vendu à McGonagall parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Severus et qu'il voulait se couvrir ! »

Sirius ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il se tourne vers Peter avec un air suffoqué.

« Une fille ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec une fille ! »

Plus loin, madame Pince se lève et se dirige vers nous. Dans quelques instants, elle va nous mettre à la porte. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, Peter n'en reste pas là et à son tour, il se met en colère.

« Je vois qui j'ai envie de voir. Et oui, j'avais rendez-vous avec Severus. Aaaaah tu vois Sirius, ta belle théorie sur le coupable de l'empoisonnement tombe à l'eau !

_ La tienne aussi ! Remus est allé à l'infirmerie pour prendre des somnifères ! »

C'est presque un coup de couteau en plein cœur que je reçois en même temps que ces paroles. Peter a beau être mon ami, à l'instant j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

« Tu m'as soupçonné ?

_ Oui je t'ai soupçonné ! (Peter fait une grimace méprisante). Tout comme vous me soupçonnez en ce moment.

_ Tu avais rendez-vous avec Servilus !

_ Il s'appelle Severus, s'écrie Lily. Et ce n'est pas une honte de lui parler. Peter, je suis sûre que tu… »

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase. Madame Pince a fini par nous rejoindre. Je sens sa main se refermer sur le col de ma chemise et elle nous pousse, Sirius et moi, hors de la bibliothèque. J'ai à peine le temps de saisir la lanière de mon sac avant d'être jeté à la porte qui claque juste derrière nous.

Fulminant de rage, je remets de l'ordre dans ma tenue.

« Servilus ! grogne Sirius.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. »

J'ai bien du mal de calmer ma colère mais je sais que hurler ne m'apportera rien. D'ailleurs, je viens d'en avoir la preuve. Non seulement Peter ne m'a rien dit mais encore en plus j'ai été mis dehors de la bibliothèque.

Inspirant profondément, je hisse mon sac sur mon épaule.

« J'ai entendu dire que la réserve de Slughorn a été forcée. Des ingrédients ont disparus. Des ingrédients dangereux. »

Sirius fixe un point devant lui, les yeux plissés. Il marmonne entre ses dents puis tout à coup, m'envoie une grande claque sur l'épaule. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il est en train de faire mais lorsqu'il s'élance en courant, je ne perds pas de temps et me lance à sa poursuite.


	3. Partie 3 : Peter

PARTIE 3 : Peter

La nuit a été courte et je suis encore profondément endormi lorsque par je ne sais quel caprice matinal, Sirius se met en tête de me réveiller. Lorsque c'est le cas, il y va toujours de manière radicale et aujourd'hui, il tire brusquement sur ma couette. Bien malgré moi, je pousse un cri lorsque la fraîcheur du dortoir m'enveloppe. Je tente de me débattre et de récupérer ce que Sirius vient de me voler mais il est déjà trop tard.

« C'est l'heure ! s'écrie-t-il. James est déjà parti, allez, en route ! »

J'aimerais bien qu'une fois il s'attaque à Remus avant de s'en prendre à moi. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il n'ose pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut jamais réellement prévoir les réactions de Remus. Après tout, il reste un prédateur, une vraie bête et personnellement je n'aurais pas envie qu'il me saute à la gorge à cause d'une mauvaise blague.

Je me tire hors du lit en bâillant le plus bruyamment possible pour bien faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt. Son réveil n'a même pas encore sonné. Il a dit que James était déjà parti ? Très bien, tant mieux pour lui. Je m'habille avec l'impression que je pourrais tomber endormi d'une seconde à l'autre. Pour nous garder éveillés, Sirius chante à tue-tête des comptines de jeunes sorciers. Dans l'une d'elle, il est question d'un hippogriffe qui demande sa route à un basilic. C'est complètement idiot.

Finalement, nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. Maintenant que je suis réveillé, mon estomac crie famine et je ne serais pas contre un bon petit déjeuner.

La grande salle est encombrée. Le matin, il y a toujours beaucoup de monde et il est plutôt difficile d'atteindre la table des Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé sur place, Sirius envoie un grand coup de coude dans le dos d'un élève de première année dont le verre de jus de citrouille se renverse sur les genoux. Le gamin pousse un cri d'indignation et renvoie à Sirius un regard chargé de colère. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, ce dernier répond par une grimace. Probablement impressionné par la taille de Sirius et par le fait qu'il ait six ans de plus qu'eux, les deux petits ramassent leurs affaires et déguerpissent.

Sirius verse une grande rasade de céréales dans un bol et Remus mâchonne un toast à la marmelade qui a l'air de l'écœurer plus qu'autre chose. Moi, je suis bien attiré par le porridge mais lorsque je plante ma cuiller dedans, je déchante, il a tout de même l'air bien épais. Pendant que nous mangeons, Sirius se met à parler de James et je gage que son absence l'inquiète ou lui pèse, ou les deux peut-être.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est sorti discrètement pour aller chasser le calamar géant. Ces derniers temps, il ne parlait presque que de ça.

_ Pour quoi faire ? je demande en tentant de récupérer ma cuiller profondément enfoncée dans le plâtre qui me sert de porridge.

_ Une paella géante, répond Sirius. Evidemment ! »

Le coup d'œil que Remus envoie à Sirius est mémorable et je manque de peu d'éclater de rire. C'est peut-être lui le loup-garou du groupe mais à bien des égards, il est aussi le plus sensé. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore l'a fait nommer préfet.

« A mon avis, on en entendrait déjà parler, rétorque-il comme s'il était la voix de la raison.

_ Il avait peut-être rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, dis-je. Lily par exemple ? »

C'est probablement le plus vraisemblable. Enfin, à mon avis. Parce que Lily et James sortent ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant, même si on dirait qu'ils essayent de s'arranger pour que personne ne le sache. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Ça fait quatre ans que James se débat pour que Lily accepte de sortir avec lui et, personnellement, si j'avais une petite-amie aussi jolie, je ne la cacherais pas.

« Il est peut-être allé à la cabane hurlante, reprend Remus. Pour ce soir. »

Sirius et moi nous tournons d'un bloc vers Remus qui prend tout un coup un air coupable comme si une terrible chose venait d'arriver par sa faute. Sirius a un petit sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur qui, à mon avis, ne dit rien qui vaille. Personnellement, je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi. Les nuits de pleine lune sont loin d'être mes favorites. Evidemment, j'aime beaucoup cette idée de me transformer en animagus bien que ma forme animale me cause pas mal de complexes. J'aurais aimé être un lynx ou un jaguar, ça aurait eu de la classe et, pour une fois, mes amis m'auraient respectés. Au lieu de ça, je ne suis qu'un gros rat gris qui m'a valu le surnom de Queudver. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la façon dont mes amis m'appellent, non, mais la première fois que Lily l'a entendu, elle a cru que James, Sirius et Remus faisaient allusion à une espèce d'atrophie anatomique. C'est tout de même vexant.

Et puis, il faut dire ce qui est, j'ai une peur bleue du loup-garou. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment font James et Sirius pour passer des nuits complète à le tarauder et à le titiller juste pour jouer. Rien qu'à me souvenir de ses hurlements et de sa gueule hérissée de crocs, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur.

Evidemment, sous sa forme humaine, Remus est beaucoup moins impressionnant. Il n'est pas très costaud et c'est le plus petit du groupe, il perd rarement son sang froid, il réfléchit toujours trente-six fois avant de se lancer dans quelque chose et il baisse souvent les yeux lorsque quelqu'un s'en prend à lui (surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un professeur). C'est dans l'ensemble quelqu'un de sympa et je crois que s'il n'avait pas été le loup-garou qui me terrifie tant, il aurait été mon meilleur ami. Et puis, il a cette façon d'imiter Slughorn… c'est à mourir de rire.

« James n'est pas avec vous ? »

Ne manquait plus que ça, Lily et ses deux acolytes, Marie et Kiera, viennent d'arriver. Ce qui signifie que James n'est pas avec en rendez-vous galant. Tous les trois, nous lui faisons signe que non et à mon plus grand désespoir, elles viennent s'asseoir à notre table. Ne peuvent-elles pas aller plus loin ?

« Berk ! s'exclame Kiera en s'installant à côté de Sirius. Il y a du jus du citrouille partout ici ! »

On dirait que Remus fait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer toute sa haine envers Kiera mais celle-ci est presque palpable. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'est de toute façon réciproque. Moi, personnellement, je n'aime pas beaucoup passer du temps avec les filles. Ma mère dit que c'est parce que je suis trop timide. Peut-être. En tout cas, je ne suis jamais à l'aise. Même avec Lily qui, à mon sens, est la moins pire du groupe. Mais Kiera a toujours cet air moqueur sur le visage comme si le seul qui valait quelque chose dans cette école était Sirius. Et encore, si je me souviens bien leur rupture n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Je me demande pourquoi elle lui adresse encore la parole d'ailleurs. Et réciproquement.

Je termine le petit-déjeuner en silence pendant que les autres discutent de banalités : la pluie et le beau temps (enfin surtout la pluie en ce moment), les cours, les professeurs, le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal que personne n'a l'air d'avoir commencé alors qu'il est à rendre pour la fin de la semaine. Finalement, une fois que nous avons tous terminé de manger, nous quittons la grande salle. Nous commençons la journée avec un cours de botanique dispensé par le professeur Chourave. C'est l'un de mes professeurs préférés parce qu'elle n'est pas sévère du tout et qu'elle a de l'humour.

Lorsque nous nous levons, les filles nous suivent et nous devons certainement tous donner l'impression de faire la tête, Sirius compris. Eh bien, si elles ne comprennent pas le message, c'est qu'elles le font exprès !

Il a plu toute la nuit et le parc est détrempé. Cette nuit, quand je suis sorti pour me rendre au rendez-vous que m'avait fixé Severus, je me suis rendu compte qu'il pleuvait et je me souviens m'être dit que les beaux jours étaient loin derrière nous maintenant et que la neige n'allait certainement plus tarder à tomber. Et puis, le froid revient.

Avec un soupir de regret pour les merveilleux jours ensoleillés d'été, je tourne la tête vers le Saule Cogneur dont les racines gardent précieusement l'entrée du passage secret jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

Mon cœur fait un bond de trop dans ma poitrine et mon souffle se bloque tout à coup dans ma gorge. Là où je m'attendais à voir l'arbre dont les branches frémissent dans le vent, prêt à pulvériser tout ce qui s'approche de près ou de loin de lui, je ne trouve qu'un sinistre tableau. Le tronc semble avoir pris une horrible couleur grisâtre comme s'il avait brûlé des heures durant et les branches, qui se dressaient jadis fièrement vers le ciel, reposent sur le sol, pendantes et affreusement inertes. Incapable de me contenir, je pousse un cri pour attirer l'attention de Sirius et Remus qui marchent légèrement en avant :

« Le Saule Cogneur ! Regardez ! »

Tout le monde se tourne vers l'arbre. Devant l'horrible spectacle, Sirius reste bouche bée et Remus pâlit si brusquement que je m'étonne qu'il reste debout. Lily se plaque une main sur la bouche, le visage figé sur un masque d'angoisse. Marie et Kiera, elles, n'ont pas l'air de s'en inquiéter outre mesure mais je ne pense pas qu'elles savent que l'un des garçons qu'elles fréquentent tous les jours est une affreuse bête sauvage qui se sert du Saule Cogneur pour dissimuler sa monstruosité.

« L'arbre est mort… »

Ma voix tremble et je m'en veux presque de montrer autant de faiblesse. Où est passé le Gryffondor courageux et volontaire que le Choixpeau a vu en moi le jour de la répartition ?

Remus s'avance tout à coup. Sirius et moi le suivons des yeux. Je sens néanmoins mes muscles se contracter lorsqu'il franchit ce que nous appelons le seuil limite de sécurité. Mais rien ne se passe, l'arbre n'a plus conscience de la présence de ceux qui l'approchent. Remus continue sur sa lancée et finit par poser la main sur le tronc. Il y a quelque chose de triste, presque de poignant, dans la façon dont il caresse le titan qui depuis six ans garde son secret.

« Il faut en avertir Dumbledore ! lance tout à coup Lily. Immédiatement ! »

Réajustant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, elle tourne les talons et part en courant dans de grandes gerbes de boue. Elle a amplement raison, le directeur doit impérativement être mis au courant de la situation parce que, quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, un monstre sera lâché dans l'enceinte de l'école et si personne n'est là pour le retenir, il y a de fortes chances qu'il fasse un massacre. Et franchement, j'aimerais ne pas en être le témoin.

« Et pour quoi faire ? demande Kiera à côté de moi. Le Saule Cogneur est mort, ok, mais c'était un psychopathe. C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? »

Sirius se tourne immédiatement vers elle, les yeux emplis de colère.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Kiera.

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un arbre, Sirius. Arrête un peu ton Nimbus ! »

Sirius semble sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'il est brusquement coupé par une sonnerie qui résonne tout autour de nous. Zut, nous devrions déjà être installés. Normalement, la sonnerie de huit heures indique le début du cours donc les élèves doivent tous être en classe. Certains professeurs, dont Chourave, détestent les retardataires et ferment leur porte au moment où elle entend la sonnerie, ce qui permet d'éviter les entrées discrètes. Mais ce matin, elle doit bien avoir remarqué qu'aucun Gryffondor n'est présent. Sauf James s'il ne nous a pas attendu.

« Il faut qu'on aille en cours, intervient Remus. Et qu'on retrouve James aussi ! »

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui sonne désagréablement à mes oreilles. A la façon dont Sirius le dévisage, je devine que lui aussi se pose des questions. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher et j'oublie rapidement ce détail. Nous nous élançons dans une course effrénée jusqu'à la serre numéro quatre où nous attendent déjà les Serdaigle. Etant le moins sportif du groupe, je suis rapidement dépassé par les autres et me trouve à la traîne.

Je rejoins mes compagnons juste au moment où Sirius ouvre la porte et pousse Remus à l'intérieur. Ce dernier a l'air de vouloir se débattre mais il est trop tard. Pour ne pas être le dernier à entrer, je me faufile entre Marie et Kiera et bien que je sois à bout de souffle et dois donner l'impression d'être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, je tente d'entrer avec la tête haute. Evidemment, tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

Marie ferme la porte derrière elle et nous nous dirigeons vers les dernières places libres, c'est-à-dire celles du premier rang. D'un coup d'œil, je constate que James n'est pas là.

Le professeur Chourave est derrière son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. On dirait presque qu'elle tente de nous envoyer des maléfices par la pensée. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Instinctivement, je lève la main vers mon visage pour vérifier en tâtonnant qu'il ne se couvre pas de pustules. Nous déballons nos affaires.

« Eh bien, merci de finalement nous gratifier de votre présence, maugrée-t-elle. Je retire dix points à chacun pour votre retard. »

Je prends place entre Sirius et Remus et m'installe le plus discrètement possible. J'ai peur que Chourave n'ajoute une retenue aux points en moins qui font d'ailleurs bien rire les Serdaigle mais elle se détourne rapidement de nous et reprend le fil de son cours. Je trempe ma plume dans mon flacon d'encre et commence à écrire en me demandant si nous avons manqué beaucoup. Etant donné que nous n'avons que quelques minutes de retard, je suppose que non. Le professeur Chourave est lancée dans une explication de la spécificité des terreaux d'Asie Mineure lorsque Marie la coupe en levant la main. Le silence s'installe dans la serre mais Chourave le brise en invitant Marie à poser sa question.

« Comment on peut faire pour tuer un arbre aussi gros et aussi dangereux que le Saule Cogneur ? »

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. Remus, lui, empoigne le bord du bureau et le serre fermement. Sirius a l'air de vouloir mordre. Le silence qui s'est abattu est maintenant pesant et tous les regards sont tournés vers Marie. Sauf celui du professeur Chourave qui, elle, nous dévisage tous les trois, Remus, Sirius et moi. Je n'en suis pas étonné en fait. Lorsque quelque chose de grave arrive à Poudlard, nous sommes généralement les premiers accusés. Bien entendu, nos dossiers scolaires sont gigantesques et n'importe quel élève sait que nous avons à notre actif toutes les pires actions. Mais cette fois-ci, nous sommes innocents. Enfin, je le pense. Ceci dit, plus j'y songe, plus je me dis que l'absence de James est louche. Et puis, il y a Remus aussi… Quand je me suis levé cette nuit pour aller à la rencontre de Severus, je me suis rendu compte que son lit était vide. A mon retour, il était déjà rentré et donnait l'impression de dormir mais à la lumière de la lune, j'ai bien vu cette fiole sous son lit. Et je suis prêt à donner ma mains aux Manticores qu'elle n'y était pas quand je suis parti.

J'ai confiance en Remus mais il reste malgré tout un loup-garou et il n'est pas à l'abri d'un coup de folie. Severus m'a dit un mot à ce sujet d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien.

« Quelle idée vous avez là, miss Archer !

_ Mais le Saule Cogneur est mort, souligne Marie. Est-ce que c'est une maladie qui a causé ça ou est-ce que c'est fait exprès ? »

Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête et pourquoi elle pose toutes ces questions. Que cherche-t-elle à démontrer ?

« Ce n'est pas une maladie, répond Chourave d'un ton que je devine vexé. Tous les arbres du parc sont en pleine forme, j'y veille personnellement.

_ Donc quelqu'un a assassiné le Saule Cogneur. »

Mes mains commencent à trembler. Si Marie continue sur cette lancée, tout ce qu'elle va obtenir c'est notre expulsion et sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ça plaise à ma mère. La tension continue de grimper et c'est finalement Sirius qui réagit. Il se lève d'un bond, le visage crispé sur un masque de colère.

« On n'en a aucune preuve ! lance-t-il. Le Saule Cogneur est un arbre dangereux, pour pouvoir le tuer, il faut déjà l'approcher ! »

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Remus faire de même.

« Monsieur Black, je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à prendre la parole.

_ Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de nous regarder ! Vous nous soupçonnez ou quoi ? »

Plusieurs élèves se mettent à rire et je me demande si c'est à cause de la réaction de Sirius ou si c'est dû au fait que nous soyons accusés. Dans un effort désespéré, Remus tente de le ramener à la raison.

« Arrête Patmol ! Tais-toi ! »

Mais Sirius n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit vous concernant, monsieur Black…

_ Mais vous l'insinuez ! Vous en êtes persuadée ! Je suis sûr que vous…

_ Silence maintenant ! Je retire dix point à Gryffondor. Et sachez que votre ami, monsieur Potter, est actuellement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour répondre de ses actes vis-à-vis du Saule Cogneur ! »

Durant un instant, Sirius se fige, les bras le long du corps, les poings se serrant et se desserrant convulsivement.

« C'est faux ! hurle-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Pas James ! »

Maintenant, il va beaucoup trop loin et s'il continue comme ça, ce n'est pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il va finir mais à Pré-Au-Lard, sur le quai de gare, à attendre que le Poudlard Express vienne le récupérer pour un dernier voyage prématuré. Je me force à agir et l'attrape par la manche de sa chemise sur laquelle je tire pour attirer son attention. Il se dégage d'un geste brusque mais il se tourne tout de même vers moi, l'air furieux.

« Mais réagissez par Merlin ! James est innocent et vous le savez très bien !

_ Ça suffit monsieur Black ! »

Chourave se met à griffonner quelques mots sur un parchemin puis elle regarde tout autour d'elle. Elle cherche très probablement un préfet mais Lily est absente est Remus n'est pas spécialement le plus à même de lui donner un coup de main contre Sirius. Par dépit, elle choisit Grogan Tomms, le préfet de Serdaigle, un garçon fat et imbuvable que je déteste tout particulièrement. Elle lui remet son parchemin.

« Conduisez-le dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. »

Je me demande si Sirius va réellement suivre Grogan qui vient de se lever et patiente devant la porte. Le connaissant, il est capable de refuser d'obtempérer. Quand il fait sa tête de mule, personne ne peut le faire revenir sur sa décision, il devient alors un véritable niffleur que l'on a lâché dans un coffre bourré d'or de Gringotts. Mais à ma grande surprise, il soupire et se décide à obéir. Après avoir jeté ses affaires dans son sac, il se dirige vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il passe devant lui, Remus l'attrape par le poignet.

« On te retrouve à la fin du cours, chuchote-t-il. James est innocent, on va le tirer de là. »

Sirius acquiesce et finit par quitter la serre derrière Grogan. J'aimerais être aussi convaincu qu'eux de l'innocence de James quoi que celui que je soupçonne le plus, c'est Remus.

A cette pensée, mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine lorsque je repense aux événements de la nuit. Severus m'avait envoyé un message pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, hier, me disant qu'il souhaitait me voir à minuit dans le couloir du deuxième étage devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ce matin encore, j'ai du mal de comprendre la raison de cette entrevue. Il m'a parlé de Remus et de sa lycanthropie et il m'a même dit que si je le voulais, il pouvait me jurer qu'il n'en parlerait à personne. J'ai juste haussé les épaules parce que je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il convenait de dire. Il m'a tenu pendant presque une heure à discuter de tout et de rien et finalement, il m'a envoyé une tape sur l'épaule et il m'a dit :

« Merci, Peter, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Et effectivement, je n'en ai pas idée. L'ennui, c'est que Rusard nous a surpris quelques secondes avant que l'on se sépare et nous a emmené dans le bureau de McGonagall. Quand elle s'est mise à crier que des élèves n'ont rien à faire hors de leur dortoir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête mais je lui ai rétorqué que Remus aussi était hors de son lit et que j'étais prêt à parier que, comme il est préfet, il s'en sortira sans problème. McGonagall m'a donné une heure de retenue pour avoir été hors de mon dortoir en pleine nuit et une autre pour insolence.

Quand je suis revenu dans mon lit, Remus était de retour lui aussi. Maintenant, avec l'affaire du Saule Cogneur, je me demande ce qu'il faisait hors du dortoir et je me demande également ce que contenait cette fameuse fiole qu'il avait dissimulé sous son lit.

Le professeur Chourave reste un moment à observer la porte puis reprend le fil de son cours. La place vide de Sirius me perturbe mais je me remets rapidement à prendre des notes. J'ai pourtant l'impression que le cours n'a pas avancé lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Comme les autres, je me retourne et vois non seulement la préfète de Poufsouffle qui se tord les mains mais aussi Grogan qui se faufile derrière elle pour aller reprendre sa place. Comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, Sirius n'est pas revenu.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle s'appelle Charlize et Remus en pince pour elle, ce qui lui a valu, à plusieurs reprises, des remarques graveleuses de la part de James et Sirius. C'est un peu à cause de ça que je me dis que si j'ai une petite amie un jour, je ferais mieux de ne pas en parler à mes amis.

Charlize discute un moment avec le professeur Chourave qui, dans un soupir, se tourne vers Remus.

« Monsieur Lupin, le professeur Dumbledore désire vous parler. Allez-y. »

Remus m'envoie un coup d'œil désolé comme s'il culpabilisait de me laisser seul. Evidemment, James étant absent et Sirius étant parti pour le bureau de McGonagall, il ne reste plus que les filles. Et encore, Lily n'est toujours pas revenue non plus.

Etant donné que je suis seul, j'ai l'impression que le cours s'éternise. Cependant, n'ayant personne pour me distraire, je me surprends à prendre toute le leçon en note, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis au moins ma première année.

La fin du cours finit tout de même par sonner et je ne m'attarde pas davantage avec les filles. De toute façon, en l'absence de Sirius et Remus, je ne pense pas qu'elles cherchent particulièrement ma compagnie.

Je quitte la serre de botanique après avoir noté mes devoirs et me dirige vers le parc. Je me demande où sont passés les autres. Une partie de la réponse m'est cependant donnée lorsque j'aperçois la silhouette de Sirius à genoux devant le Saule Cogneur. Je m'élance en courant pour le rejoindre. Il est tellement absorbé par l'étude des racines qu'il ne m'entend pas arriver.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Dans un soupir, il se redresse.

« Non, Peter.

_ Remus était dehors cette nuit.

_ Oui, McGonagall me l'a dit.

_ Il y a une fiole de potion vide sous son lit.

_ Ecoute je ne sais pas si… »

Il a tout à coup une drôle de façon de me regarder et je me rends compte que la façon dont je lui ai annoncé que Remus était de sortie cette nuit laisse entendre que je suis convaincu qu'il est coupable. Je peux presque lire dans les yeux de Sirius une certaine inquiétude, peut-être aussi un peu de colère. D'autant que, si j'ai bien compris, il était déjà au courant.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

Je me sens rougir. Merlin, comme j'aimerais ne pas rougir aussi facilement. Ce serait tellement plus simple si j'arrivais à cacher mes émotions comme Severus ou si j'étais toujours sûr de moi comme James et Sirius. Au lieu de ça, je rougis toujours dès qu'un professeur m'interroge ou qu'une question ou une remarque que l'on m'adresse m'embarrasse. Je rougis même quand une fille me regarde. A la longue, c'est pénible.

« Je… eh bien je…

_ Je n'essaie pas de te piéger, Peter. »

Je n'en suis pas du tout convaincu. L'ennui c'est que si je lui explique que j'avais rendez-vous avec Severus, il va avoir une attaque, il va me tarauder pendant toute la journée et peut-être ira-t-il même jusqu'à m'exclure du groupe. Et c'est une chose dont je n'ai pas du tout envie. En quelques secondes, mon esprit se met en branle et je finis par trouver quelque chose de crédible. Je sais que c'est tout à fait le genre de choses que j'ai évité jusqu'ici mais la meilleure solution pour détourner Sirius c'est de lui donner une information croustillante à se mettre sous la dent. Je me force donc à sourire.

« J'avais rendez-vous. Avec une fille. »

Il siffle entre ses dents, ce qui me fait rougir davantage. Je déteste lorsque Sirius siffle de cette manière, ça lui donne un air moqueur. James dit que c'est son côté Serpentard refoulé qui fait ça et, franchement, je commence à le croire.

« Est-ce que j'étais le seul à dormir cette nuit ? demande-t-il.

_ Je crois oui. Quoi que James était dans son lit quand je suis parti et il l'était toujours quand je suis revenu. »

Sirius se lève et vient se planter juste devant moi.

« Dis-moi tout.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es parti à quelle heure ?

_ Minuit.

_ Et tu es revenu à quelle heure ?

_ A peu près trois quarts d'heure plus tard. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite à poser davantage de questions et, mentalement, je tente de trouver des excuses crédibles. S'il me demande la maison ou le nom de la fille, je suis mal. Je fais rapidement défiler dans ma mémoire les noms des filles susceptibles de me donner rendez-vous en pleine nuit. Alors que j'en viens à la conclusion qu'il n'y en a pas une, Sirius reprend son interrogatoire.

« Et Remus ?

_ Il était déjà parti quand je me suis levé et il était déjà rentré quand je suis revenu. C'est là que j'ai vu la fiole sous son lit. La lune l'a éclairée.

_ Il dormait ? »

Je ne sais pas et pour toute réponse, j'hausse les épaules.

« A priori oui. Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Toi tu dormais par contre. Tu ronflais. »

En réalité, c'est faux, Sirius ne ronfle pas. Mais ça fait sept ans qu'on s'amuse avec James et Remus à lui faire croire le contraire. Comme tous les gens fiers de leur personne, Sirius est convaincu que quelqu'un comme lui ne peut pas ronfler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Remus n'est pas avec toi ?

_ La préfète de Poufsouffle est venue le chercher. Apparemment, Dumbledore voulait lui parler. »

Sirius acquiesce et me fait signe de le suivre. Je suis soulagé qu'il ne pose pas davantage de questions. Nous nous dirigeons vers le château. En chemin, il me raconte ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de McGonagall, comment elle ne l'a pas puni pour son comportement vis-à-vis du professeur Chourave et surtout ce qu'elle lui a raconté au sujet de Remus et James.

« Je suis sûr que Servilus y est pour quelque chose. »

A ces mots, j'ai l'impression que j'ai vais faire une crise cardiaque. Je me demande ce qu'il sait au sujet de l'implication de Severus. Est-ce qu'il m'a joué un numéro et qu'en fait il est courant de notre entrevue nocturne ? J'essaye de le regarder sans qu'il s'en rende compte mais ce n'est pas évident. La discrétion n'a jamais été mon fort. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Mais c'est évident Queudver ! L'année dernière, quand j'ai essayé de le jeter entre les pattes de Lunard, tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Pas vraiment non.

_ Il a dit : vous me le payerez. Je me vengerai tôt ou tard.

_ Et tu crois qu'il a choisi de se venger en empoisonnant le Saule Cogneur ?

_ C'est ce que je crois oui. »

Je n'ai rien à répondre. J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose qui l'éloignerait de cette piste mais je ne trouve rien et j'ai trop peur d'attiser sa curiosité. Dans le doute, donc, je me tais.

Je suis Sirius jusqu'à notre dortoir. Là, il jette son sac sur son lit et se met à quatre pattes près de celui de Remus. J'hésite à lui demander ce qu'il est en train de faire mais lorsqu'il se met à tâtonner en dessous, je comprends, il cherche la fiole dont je lui ai parlé.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se redresse, tenant entre les mains un petit récipient oblongue, transparent et couvert de poussière.

« C'est ce que tu as vu cette nuit, Queudver ?

_ Je crois oui. Il faisait noir, je n'ai pas bien vu. Mais ça pourrait être ça. »

Sirius fait sauter le bouchon et porte le récipient à ses narines. S'il se transformait en chien, il en saurait peut-être plus mais visiblement, l'idée ne lui effleure pas l'esprit. Il a un mouvement de recul et me tend la fiole. Par acquis de conscience, je renifle à mon tour mais je suis tellement nul en potions que ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à reconnaître de quoi il s'agit. L'odeur est agressive et me donne envie d'éternuer. Comme je m'y étais attendu, ça ne m'évoque strictement rien.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais ça ne sent pas très bon.

_ Lily devrait nous en dire plus. »

Nous échangeons un coup d'œil après quoi Sirius glisse la fiole dans sa poche. Nous quittons le dortoir.

« Est-ce que tu crois réellement que Remus peut avoir empoisonné le Saule Cogneur ? »

Je crois que l'effet aurait été le même si je lui avais envoyé mon poing en pleine figure. Sirius s'arrête si brusquement que je manque de peu de lui rentrer dedans. Il pointe son index vers moi.

« Jamais je n'ai envisagé cette possibilité. Je ne sais pas ce que contenait cette fiole mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas ce qui a tué le Saule Cogneur.

_ Mais Remus était de sortie et…

_ Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi !

_ Pas moi quoi ? »

Je n'ose pas le regarder en face parce que je devine que la suite ne va pas me plaire. Comme un vulgaire lâche, je garde les yeux fixés sur mes chaussures.

« Tu n'as quand même pas dit à McGonagall que Remus était de sortie cette nuit ?

_ Il fallait que je trouve… elle m'avait coincé et…

_ Peter ! C'est Remus que tu as balancé ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Serpentard ! C'est Remus !

_ Je sais. J'ai honte de moi. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'inventer un mensonge. Et quoi qu'il en soit, parfois, il vaut mieux dire la vérité. Mais le fait est là, j'ai affreusement honte de moi parce que, effectivement, Remus est un ami et que lui ne m'aurait jamais dénoncé. Mais je me suis dit, à tort peut-être, que son statut de préfet le protégerait. Moi je n'ai rien, définitivement rien. A mon grand soulagement cependant, Sirius parvient à se calmer.

« Tu peux avoir honte. Bon, maintenant je sais qui a balancé Remus. J'espère au moins que ça en valait le coup.

_ Le coup de quoi ?

_ T'avais intérêt à être à poil avec ta copine quand McGonagall t'a pincé.

_ Non je… ouais, en fait ouais.

_ Bon, on tire un trait là-dessus ok ? On va voir Lily. »

On ne peut pas toujours dire la vérité. Si Sirius pense que j'ai dénoncé Remus pour amoindrir ma propre faute parce que j'étais sur le point d'aller jusqu'au bout avec une fille, ça minimisera sa propre colère et son propre ressentiment.

Nous reprenons notre chemin. Au bout d'un court instant, je me rends compte que nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque. Bonne idée, il y a une chance sur deux pour que Lily y soit. Nous la trouvons rapidement derrière une pile de bouquins. Nous la saluons.

« Quelle idiotie ce devoir de botanique ! vocifère-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire la couleur violette des feuilles d'armoise une fois infusées ? Salut Sirius. Peter. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

_ Tu es plutôt balèze en potions, dit nonchalamment Sirius.

_ Merci. Je te retourne le compliment.

_ Nan, moi je suis bon en potions mais toi tu es vraiment très forte. »

Ça, c'est du Sirius Black tout craché. Pour obtenir quelque chose, il use toujours de la flatterie. Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionne et Lily commence déjà à rougir, signe qu'elle est tombée dans le piège.

« D'accord, Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il lui tend la fiole.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle retire le bouchon, renifle, tâte la texture et va même jusqu'à goûter. Je suis impressionné par son air concentré et surtout, par e fait qu'elle ait l'air de savoir réellement de quoi il s'agit.

« C'est un somnifère.

_ Tu en es sûre ? »

Lily a l'air excédée par le trop plein de questions de Sirius.

« C'est évident. Les fèves soporifiques donnent à la potion son odeur si agressive et l'huile d'onirisme lui donne son aspect huileux. La transparence est obtenue par une cuisson à feu doux pendant une heure au minimum. »

Je ne suis pas le seul à rester bouche bée. Merlin, Lily est vraiment une experte en matière de potions. Et encore, j'ai entendu dire que Severus était dix fois meilleur qu'elle. Je n'ose pas imaginer le résultat. Sirius me décoche un coup d'œil et avec un sourire, il hausse les épaules.

« Un somnifère. »

Je suis tout à coup surpris par l'arrivée de Remus. Il porte un masque de colère sur le visage. Lui qui est généralement calme et réfléchi laisse tomber son sac à ses pieds et pointe le doigt vers moi.

« Toi ! hurle-t-il. Espèce de traître ! »

Je ne sais pas ce que Remus a appris pendant son entretien avec Dumbledore mais une chose est sûre, il est maintenant au courant que c'est moi qui l'ai dénoncé. Près de moi, Sirius jette un regard vers la bibliothécaire qui semble alertée par les cris de notre ami loup-garou.

« Calme-toi, la bibliothécaire va nous jeter à la porte. »

Remus le repousse d'un geste brusque.

« Je m'en fiche, Sirius ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Oui je suis au courant. Remus ! Madame Pince est en train de t'envoyer des maléfices par la pensée ! »

Sur ce point, Lily semble d'accord. J'aimerais qu'elle vienne me donner un coup de main pour me sortir de là.

« Calme-toi Remus.

_ Non ! Il m'a vendu à McGonagall parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Severus et qu'il voulait se couvrir ! »

La sentence tombe comme une pierre dans le lac et Sirius se tourne si brusquement vers moi que je crains qu'il ne m'envoie son poing dans la figure. Le regard qu'il me retourne est tellement chargé de reproches que je comprends que toute tentative pour le rallier à ma cause est perdue. Il s'est définitivement rangé du côté de Remus.

« Une fille ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec une fille ! »

Et tout à coup, je sens la colère déferler dans mes veines et, incapable de la contenir, j'explose à mon tour.

« Je vois qui j'ai envie de voir. Et oui, j'avais rendez-vous avec Severus. Aaaaah tu vois Sirius, ta belle théorie sur le coupable de l'empoisonnement tombe à l'eau !

_ La tienne aussi ! Remus est allé à l'infirmerie pour prendre des somnifères ! »

Remus prend un air suffoqué. Oh ça lui va bien de jouer la victime, tiens. Il a toujours été très bon à ce jeu d'ailleurs, lui l'enfant malheureux, le défiguré, celui qui vit avec un tel poids sur les épaules, il y a des moments, ça l'arrange drôlement bien et d'ailleurs ça fonctionne puisque Sirius et James se rangent toujours de son côté.

« Tu m'as soupçonné ?

_ Oui je t'ai soupçonné ! (Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il me dégoûte tout à coup). Tout comme vous me soupçonnez en ce moment.

_ Tu avais rendez-vous avec Servilus !

_ Il s'appelle Severus, intervient Lily. Et ce n'est pas une honte de lui parler. Peter, je suis sûre que tu… »

Les derniers mots de Lily se perdent dans la confusion lorsque madame Pince arrive comme une furie, saisit Sirius et Remus par le col et les jette hors de la bibliothèque. La porte claque derrière eux juste au moment où Lily dit :

« … avais une bonne raison de t'entretenir avec Severus. »

Je soupire. La perspective d'avoir perdu deux de mes meilleurs amis crée une boule dans ma gorge. J'ai soudainement envie de hurler.

« Je n'ai pas empoisonné le Saule Cogneur, dis-je tout bas.

_ Je sais, Peter. Mais je crois que tu vas devoir être honnête avec eux et leur dire toute la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé avec Severus.

_ Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais !

_ Ce sont tes amis, évidemment qu'ils comprendront ! »

Lily me pousse vers la porte.

« Va leur parler et dépêche-toi ! »

J'obéis, terrifié à l'idée que Sirius et Remus me rejettent mais lorsque je quitte la bibliothèque, ils ne sont plus là. Je lève les yeux et cherche après eux juste à temps pour les voir tourner tout au bout du couloir. Prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je me lance à leur poursuite.


	4. Partie 4 : James

PARTIE 4 : James

Une vieille légende raconte que le lys argenté d'Ecosse ne pousse qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour mourir dans les minutes suivant son éveil. Ces lys poussent au bord de grandes étendues d'eau là où les premières lueurs de l'aube peuvent les atteindre facilement.

J'ai lu cette histoire dans un manuel de botanique de la bibliothèque il y a trois jours et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'en offrir à Lily. J'ai trouvé dans d'autres grimoires le moyen d'empêcher la flétrissure grâce à un sort. Je me suis entraîné encore et encore jusqu'à être sûr de le maîtriser parfaitement.

Ce matin, je me réveille bien avant l'aube et alors que l'obscurité baigne encore le dortoir, je repousse mes couvertures pour me lever le plus discrètement possible. Juste à côté de moi, se trouve le lit de Sirius. Ce dernier est profondément endormi, allongé sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte. Tiens, j'ai presque envie de lui glisser une chaussette entre les dents, juste pour rire un coup mais ça le réveillerait et je risquerais de perdre du temps et donc de louper mon lys argenté.

Je m'habille le plus silencieusement possible. Plus loin, Peter est plongé sous ses couvertures. A minuit, il s'est levé et n'est revenu qu'un long moment plus tard. Je me demande bien ce qu'il tramait. Il a été le plus discret possible mais j'ai tout de même été réveillé. Plus loin encore, Remus est allongé sur le ventre, un bras pendant hors du lit. Lui aussi était de sortie cette nuit.

J'hésite à prendre la cape d'invisibilité et finis par me dire qu'elle m'encombrera plus qu'autre chose finalement. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans, elle me recouvrait parfaitement mais je suis maintenant trop grand pour réussir à me dissimuler totalement en-dessous. Si c'est pour que mes pieds se baladent tout seuls dans les couloirs de l'école, ce n'est pas la peine de l'emmener. Dans un coin de mon esprit, je note l'éventualité d'une blague contre ce serpent de Servilus. Ce serait drôle si mes pieds, se promenant seuls loin de mon corps, venaient lui botter les fesses. Tiens, j'en parlerai à Sirius dès que j'en aurais fini avec mon lys argenté. Je suis sûr que l'idée lui plaira.

Je quitte le dortoir et referme délicatement la porte derrière moi. Comme je l'avais prévu, la salle commune est entièrement déserte. Aucun feu ne brûle dans la cheminée, signe que les elfes ne sont pas encore venus préparer le réveil des élèves. Ils sont probablement affairés dans les cuisines pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est le moment où il y a toujours beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle, bien plus qu'à midi ou à l'heure du souper.

La Grosse Dame ronfle bruyamment, appuyée contre le rebord de son cadre sur lequel je suis obligé de taper pour la réveiller. Elle sursaute, émet quelques couinements étouffés puis darde sur moi un regard empli de colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici vous ?

_ Je suis en mission spéciale. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, bâille bruyamment et commence à maugréer au sujet des excuses de plus en plus minables qu'inventent ceux qui passent outre le règlement. Bien, ma patience a des limites et il est hors de question que je loupe mon lys argenté à cause d'une bonne femme peinturlurée en rose. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lever à l'aube tous les matins, d'autant qu'il a plu toute la nuit et qu'il doit faire drôlement froid dehors. Je répète donc le mot de passe.

« Je suis en mission spéciale !

_ Oui eh bien vous… Oh… Ah oui bien entendu. Bonne… euh… promenade. »

Elle pivote et je franchis le passage avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. La différence de température entre la salle commune et le hall des escaliers est saisissante et durant une seconde, je reste figé en frissonnant.

James, mon ami, si ça se trouve, c'est encore une de tes très mauvaises idées que tu viens d'avoir là.

Oui, certainement et je suis sûr que Remus m'approuverait sur ce point. Mais en même temps, j'imagine très bien le regard émerveillé et profondément amoureux de Lily lorsque je lui offrirai mon lys argenté. Il paraît que la beauté de la fleur est sans pareille. Bien entendu maintenant qu'elle a accepté de sortir avec moi, je ne suis plus obligé de me plier en quatre pour tenter de la séduire par tous les moyens. Mais… d'un autre côté… eh bien j'ai envie de le faire, j'ai envie de voir cette joie dans son regard, j'ai envie de lui faire ce cadeau unique.

Moi ? Romantique ? Ouais !

Je m'élance donc dans les escaliers. Mes pas martèlent les marches. J'ai conscience de faire un peu trop de bruit mais il est encore très tôt et, surtout, j'ai l'impression que si je m'arrête ou ralentis le rythme, je vais geler sur place. Et puis advienne que pourra ! Un vrai Maraudeur n'a pas peur du danger.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, je m'immobilise tout de même quelques instants en tendant l'oreille pour le cas où j'entendrais des pas. Ceux de Rusard par exemple. La vieille chouette a une façon de marcher qui lui est propre et en sept ans, j'ai appris à reconnaître son pas. Ce qui, par bien des égards, est très pratique.

N'entendant strictement rien, je me dirige vers la grande porte et pousse de tout mon poids pour l'ouvrir. Elle émet un grincement sinistre qui me fait grimacer. Je ne l'ouvre pas entièrement, c'est inutile. Je me glisse dans l'ouverture et sors dans le parc encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Le froid me mord instantanément le visage. Mon souffle forme de petits nuages devant mon visage et la pluie glacée s'écoule dans le col de ma chemise.

Merlin ce que mon lit me semble loin tout à coup. Je me prends à envier Sirius, Peter et Remus qui sont restés bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures, profondément endormis. J'aurais peut-être dû suivre leur exemple. Si ça se trouve, ce que je suis en train de faire est particulièrement stupide.

J'avance dans l'obscurité. Je suis tenté d'allumer ma baguette mais j'ai peur que la lumière n'attire quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Après tout, la Forêt Interdite n'est pas très loin et il y a là-dedans tout un tas de créatures qui n'ont rien à envier à Lunard. Evidemment, ils ne me font pas peur mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les inviter à venir dévorer mon corps parfait et gracieux et… j'en fais de trop ?

Les semelles de mes souliers s'enfoncent profondément dans la boue et je sens le bas de mon pantalon s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Je connais le parc comme ma poche. A force d'y traîner, surtout la nuit en compagnie des autres, je pourrais m'y repérer les yeux fermer. Evidemment, lorsque je suis sous ma forme de cerf, c'est plus facile. Je me repère facilement aux odeurs. Là-bas, tout en bas du parc, près de la cabane d'Hagrid, il y a un petit genévrier qui sent très fort toute l'année, même lorsque tous les autres arbres et buissons sont dépouillés de leurs feuilles ou qu'il y a une épaisse couche de neige. Je me demande s'il n'est pas ensorcelé. Probablement.

Tiens, une autre idée me vient. On pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour une potion de poil à gratter. Je crois qu'il faut quelques baies de genévrier. Si elles sont déjà ensorcelées, l'effet pourrait être décuplé. N'est-ce pas ?

L'idée de remplir la robe de Servilus de poil à gratter dont les effets ne s'atténuent jamais me fait sourire.

Mon pied droit s'enfonce dans une flaque d'eau si profondément que je manque de peu de perdre l'équilibre. Avec un juron, je m'éloigne. Ma jambe de pantalon et trempée et j'ai de l'eau dans la chaussure. Maintenant, j'ai encore plus froid.

Le ciel commence déjà à rougeoyer. Malgré la bruine, le jour se lève. Il faut que je me dépêche sinon je vais manquer mon lys argenté. Ce serait dommage.

Je ne me laisse plus distraire par mes souvenirs ou mes idées d'actes terroristes contre Servilus et me dirige vers les rives du lac. Une fois sur place, je dégaine ma baguette et serre les doigts sur le manche. Je tremble tellement de froid que je me demande si je vais réussir à faire mon sort convenablement.

Un rire éclate un peu plus loin.

Surpris, je me retourne vivement en sursautant. On dirait le rire d'une fille. Lily ? Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas, ce serait plutôt le rire de quelqu'un comme Kiera Adams.

« Kiera ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Je tends l'oreille mais personne ne me répond et je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. Dans l'obscurité, il est facile de se tromper. Les perceptions sont toujours bouleversées et on s'imagine toutes sortes de formes ou de bruits qui n'existent pas.

Et puis, que ferait Kiera Adams en dehors de son dortoir à quatre heures du matin ?

Ceci dit, n'importe qui pourrait se demander ce que fait également James Potter en dehors de son dortoir à quatre heures du matin.

Mais moi, j'ai un lys argenté d'Ecosse à offrir à la plus belle fille de Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, la magie des premiers rayons de l'aube s'opère et sous mes yeux émerveillées, s'éveille tout à coup un bourgeon. Je suis sidéré par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. A mes pieds, des dizaines et des dizaines de petits boutons argentés sortent de la terre. On dirait de petits insectes timides qui cherchent à pointer le bout de leur nez.

Fasciné, je m'accroupis et contemple l'éclosion des lys. Les bourgeons frémissent et tout en continuant de grossir, commencent à s'ouvrir. Quelques pétales d'une belle couleur argentée se déploient pour s'abreuver de lumière matinale. C'est magnifique et rien que pour ça, je ne regrette pas de m'être levé si tôt et d'avoir bravé le froid. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas pousser Sirius, Remus et Peter à venir avec moi demain matin. Il faut qu'ils voient ça. Sérieusement, combien de personnes à Poudlard savent que ce merveilleux spectacle a lieu tous les matins ?

Et dire que j'ai manqué ça pendant sept ans !

Le lys qui se déploie à mes pieds est maintenant entièrement formé. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Dans quelques instants, il va commencer à se flétrir. M'arrachant à la torpeur créée par la beauté de l'éclosion, je sectionne la tige d'un coup sec, me redresse et lève la fleur à hauteur de mes yeux. L'auteur du manuel de botanique avait raison, sa beauté et sans pareille. Elle plaira à Lily, c'est obligé.

« Perreneo ! »

Je dois néanmoins m'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir le sort. Le lys brille un instant d'une lueur dorée. A mes pieds, ses frères se fanent déjà. J'ai réussi mon sort. J'ai réussi à trouver et à garder intact un lys argenté d'Ecosse. Je suis sûr que Slughorn paierait une fortune pour l'avoir. Peut-être Chourave aussi quoi qu'elle est certainement au courant de leur existence.

Maintenant, il serait plus prudent pour moi de retourner au château et de réveiller les autres pour leur montrer mon butin avant d'aller l'offrir à Lily.

Mais alors que je glisse le lys dans la poche intérieure de ma cape, j'entends un grand craquement qui résonne dans tout le parc et me déclenche un frisson d'horreur. Je me fige, regarde tout autour de moi. Quelque chose d'horrible vient de se produire, j'en mettrais ma main au dragon ! Ce craquement ressemblait presque à un hurlement d'agonie, quelque chose qui fait froid dans le dos.

La curiosité me pousse à aller voir. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent et que je devrais filer directement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de lâche. Je ne fuis pas devant la perspective d'un danger. Je suis un véritable Gryffondor, un Maraudeur qui plus est.

Gardant ma baguette à la main, je me dirige en courant vers la source du bruit. Je ne suis pas réellement sûr de sa provenance et avec l'écho, ce n'est pas évident de la retrouver mais j'ai la sensation que ça vient de la porte d'entrée. Je me mets à courir, faisant voler tout autour de moi de grandes gerbes d'eau et de boue mêlées.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver la raison de ce sinistre craquement. Même dans l'aube encore naissante, je vois la silhouette du Saule Cogneur et devine instantanément que quelque chose de grave lui est arrivé. Lui qui tient généralement ses branches bien dressées au-dessus de son tronc, prêt à écraser et à frapper quiconque s'approche de lui, il a l'air avachi, comme terrassé.

Un affreux goût amer me tapisse la bouche.

« Non ! »

Je m'élance jusqu'à l'arbre, m'approche bien au-delà de la limite de sécurité et constate avec horreur qu'il ne frémit même pas. Il n'a plus conscience de ma présence et si jamais il l'a tout de même, il est incapable de réagir.

Le Saule Cogneur est mort.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'un ami vient de disparaître. En quelques secondes, me revient toute une foule de souvenirs. Je revois Peter, sous sa forme d'animagus, esquiver avec dextérité les coups qui s'abattent tout autour de lui. Je revois également le Comète d'Argent de Servilus. venir s'y encastrer, avec Servilus dessus. Je revois Météor, je chat de Marie Archer qui dansait entre les branches, semblant s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Quelque chose effleure ma jambe et j'entends avec effroi un miaulement s'élever jusqu'à moi. Je baisse les yeux et constate que Miss Teigne s'est assise à quelques centimètres seulement de ma jambe gauche et que son regard sournois est pointé droit sur moi.

J'agite ma baguette dans sa direction dans l'espoir de la faire fuir mais il est trop tard.

« Eh bien mon jeune ami, nous allons immédiatement voir le professeur Dumbledore ! »

Rusard !

Le choc de la mort du Saule Cogneur m'a empêché d'entendre approcher le concierge et sa maudite chatte. Il est malheureusement trop tard pour prendre la fuite. La main de Rusard s'abat sur mon épaule et ses doigts s'agrippent au col de ma cape avec l'acharnement d'une serre. Je tente de me débattre mais Rusard m'entraîne derrière lui. Nous traversons rapidement le parc, nous retrouvons dans le hall et parcourons les couloirs à toute allure jusqu'à nous retrouver finalement devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau du directeur. Je renifle en espérant que le vieux bouc n'ait pas le mot de passe. Mais mes espoirs s'effondrent lorsque je me rends compte qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

« Monsieur le directeur ! s'écrie-t-il d'un ton presque joyeux. J'ai le jeune monsieur Potter avec moi et il semblerait qu'il ait assassiné le Saule Cogneur. C'est urgent ! »

Je croise les doigts pour que rien ne se passe mais le sol se met à trembler sous nos pieds et la gargouille pivote sur son socle, nous dévoilant l'escalier en colimaçon que, malheureusement, je ne connais que trop bien. Rusard m'y pousse et je devine dans son geste tout sa satisfaction. Depuis que je suis arrivé en première année, il ne rêve que de me faire expulser. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en peut plus de jubilation, la vieille carne !

Le bureau de Dumbledore est plongé dans l'obscurité. Dans un coin de la pièce, Fumsec, le phénix, a l'air profondément endormi, sa tête cachée sous son aile dans une position qui m'a tout de même l'air sacrément inconfortable.

Rusard me pousse jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle je me laisse tomber. Il se plante alors un peu plus loin, sa chatte dans les bras. Cette dernière décoche au phénix un regard d'envie qui me ferait franchement peur si j'étais lui.

Nous patientons un long moment durant et je me sens presque bercé par les ronflements des portraits tout autour de moi. Dans ma poche, je sens la présence du lys argenté. J'ai envie de le sortir pour le contempler à nouveau mais je n'ai pas envie que Rusard pose son sale regard dessus ou qu'il me le confisque. Par mesure de sécurité, je préfère donc m'abstenir.

Il est presque six heures du matin lorsque les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall font finalement leur entrée.

« Monsieur Rusard, s'écrie le directeur d'un air surpris. N'avez-vous pas des patrouilles matinales à effectuer avant l'arrivée des premiers élèves ?

_ Si monsieur. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles j'ai pensé que…

_ C'est gentil de votre part mais vous auriez pu disposer.

_ Et laisser cette graine d'assassin tout seul dans votre bureau ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux. »

Dumbledore hausse les sourcils par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Il n'y a ici aucun Saule Cogneur a empoisonner, monsieur Rusard. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ce dernier quitte la pièce en maugréant, serrant son vilain chat dans ses bras. C'est ça, qu'il aille donc torturer d'autres élèves ailleurs !

D'un geste de la baguette, Dumbledore allume toutes les bougies de la pièce, ce qui réveille Fumsec qui commence à s'agiter en poussant de petits cris.

« Monsieur Potter, dit le directeur, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même sommes allés voir le Saule Cogneur. »

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine au souvenir de ce qui est arrivé à l'arbre. J'ouvre la bouche pour leur dire que ce n'est pas moi, que je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose, surtout avec l'imminence de la pleine lune mais McGonagall me coupe la parole.

« Les faits sont accablants, énonce-t-elle en contournant le bureau pour venir se placer à côté de Dumbledore. L'arbre est bel et bien mort et nous sommes dans une situation des plus compromettantes.

_ Je suis innocent, je peux vous le jurer.

_ Malheureusement, répond Dumbledore dans un soupir, nous n'avons aucune preuve quant à ce fait. Ceci dit, nous n'avons également aucune preuve quant à votre culpabilité.

_ En premier lieu, reprend McGonagall, vous devez nous dire pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans votre dortoir. »

C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression de passer en jugement. Peu à peu, les habitants des tableaux se réveillent et des dizaines et des dizaines d'yeux viennent se poser avidement sur moi. Je suis en plein procès et même si je suis innocent, je ne suis pas sûr du tout de réussir à m'en sortir. Je baisse piteusement la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le malin.

« Je voulais cueillir un lys argenté d'Ecosse pour l'offrir à Lily.

_ Un lys argenté d'Ecosse ? s'étonne McGonagall.

_ Il y en a quelques-uns aux abords du lac, confirme Dumbledore. Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé au professeur Chourave ?

_ Je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Je sors le lys de ma poche et le pose délicatement sur le bureau. Dumbledore et McGonagall affichent tout à coup un air émerveillé. Oui, la fleur est vraiment magnifique mais je n'ai plus le cœur à m'extasier moi aussi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être exclu de Poudlard. C'est ma dernière année à passer ici en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et Peter et, surtout, de Lily. Je n'ai pas envie d'être éloigné d'eux. Je me suis juré, le jour de la rentrée, de profiter au maximum du temps qu'il me reste à passer en leur compagnie. Je ne peux pas être expulsé alors que les cours n'ont même pas encore repris depuis un mois !

« J'ai entendu des rires, dis-je tout à coup.

_ Des rires ? (le professeur McGonagall semble avoir bien des difficultés à comprendre ce que je lui dis aujourd'hui.)

_ Oui j'ai d'abord pensé que Lily m'avait suivi (je me sens rougir à cette pensée) mais je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix.

_ Savez-vous de qui il s'agissait ? »

Je secoue la tête et, dans un geste mécanique de nervosité, me passe la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

« Non professeur. Je n'ai reconnu ni vu personne. »

J'ai envie de parler de mes soupçons sur Kiera Adams mais je ne suis pas un cafard et qui plus est, je n'ai aucune preuve. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas elle.

Le jour a terminé de se lever maintenant et j'entends déjà les premières rumeurs des premiers élèves qui parcourent les couloir. Une délicieuse odeur de toasts grillés et de chocolat chaud monte jusqu'à moi, faisant gronder mon estomac. Ici, on ne doit pas être très loin des cuisines.

« Avez-vous entendu quoi que ce soit d'autre ? continue Dumbledore.

_ Juste le craquement. Je venais de cueillir le lys et j'ai entendu un énorme craquement. Je me suis précipité vers l'endroit d'où il semblait provenir et j'ai vu le Saule Cogneur.

_ Pourquoi ne pas être directement venu jusqu'à mon bureau ? me rabroue McGonagall.

_ Parce que… (je bombe le torse.) Parce que je suis un Gryffondor et que je n'ai pas peur d'aller jeter un œil par moi-même. »

Ils font de gros efforts pour me le cacher mais je vois parfaitement que tous deux ont bien du mal de dissimuler leur sourire.

Avec un soupir, McGonagall secoue finalement la tête.

« Monsieur Potter, les faits parlent néanmoins en votre défaveur alors jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le fin mot de l'histoire, vous aller rester ici. Albus, j'aimerais vous parler quelques instants en privé au sujet de monsieur Lupin. »

Remus ? Ma curiosité est piquée et je me tortille sur ma chaise pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire sur lui mais ils s'éloignent sans que je puisse capter le moindre mot. Ils doivent sûrement discuter de ce qu'ils vont faire de lui cette nuit. Laisser un loup-garou se promener seul dans le parc serait bien trop dangereux. Bien entendu, si je leur avouais tout de suite que Sirius, Peter et moi sommes des animagi habitués à tenir Lunard en respect, il y aurait peut-être un espoir pour ce soir mais là encore, je pense qu'il est préférable que je me taise.

Dumbledore et McGonagall discutent longtemps à voix basse. Pendant ce temps, j'entends enfler la rumeur des élèves qui, après le petit déjeuner, se dirigent vers les salles de cours. Mon estomac crie famine et j'ai mal dans les jambes à force d'être assis sur cette chaise. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Deux heures ? Trois heures ?

McGonagall finit par s'en aller et Dumbledore reste un instant pensif, sans bouger. Au moment où il se dirige à nouveau vers moi, nous entendons quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Curieux, je me retourne. Je vois un masque de surprise se dessiner sur le visage ridé du directeur. Il va ouvrir.

« Miss Evans !

_ Lily ! »

Je bondis presque de ma chaise. Effectivement, Lily entre dans le bureau, les joues rougies par sa course récente, le souffle court et les cheveux décoiffés. Autant dire qu'elle est juste merveilleusement belle. Elle me jette un coup d'œil étonné, fronce les sourcils mais s'adresse à Dumbledore.

« Monsieur le directeur, le Saule Cogneur a été empoisonné. »

Comme pour accentuer l'intensité du moment, la sonnerie de début du cours retentit dans tout le château. Je songe avec un mélange d'amusement et d'amertume que je devrais déjà être installé dans la serre de botanique, juste à côté de Sirius et que je devrais commencer à griffonner mon premier vif d'or de la journée sur le coin d'un parchemin.

« Je suis au courant Miss Evans, mais je vous remercie d'être venu m'en aviser en personne.

_ Il faut trouver qui a fait ça, professeur, et rapidement parce que… »

Elle se tait tout à coup, tourne lentement la tête vers moi et son regard me heurte en plein cœur. Ce n'est pas de la joie ni de l'amusement qui s'y dessine mais de l'incompréhension, de la perplexité et surtout beaucoup de colère.

« James ! s'écrie-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas moi ! Lily je te le jure, ce n'est pas moi ! Je… j'étais allé… »

Je pivote sur mes talons et ramasse le lys que j'ai laissé sur le bureau. Je m'avance vers elle, le lui tends.

« C'est un lys argenté d'Ecosse. Je suis allé le cueillir pour toi. Je n'ai pas empoisonné le Saule Cogneur. »

Nous sommes bien loin du regard empli d'émerveillement que j'avais espéré. Dans un geste de rage, elle empoigne la fleur et la jette dans la poubelle près de la porte puis elle tourne les talons, salue Dumbledore et quitte la pièce. Je reste immobile, choqué par ce qui vient de se passer. Lentement, le directeur récupère le lys et le dépose sur son bureau. Puis il retourne derrière son bureau et écrit sur un parchemin.

Dans les minutes qui viennent, Rusard vient me chercher et me tire derrière lui comme si j'étais un condamné que l'on emmène se faire embrasser par un Détraqueur. La réaction de Lily me fait toujours atrocement mal et je me laisse emmener jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall.

Cette dernière me parle longuement de conséquences et de faits suspects. Elle m'explique aussi que la réserve du professeur Slughorn a été forcée et qu'un témoin lui a dit que Remus avait été de sortie cette nuit. Je lui confirme ce dernier point.

« Mais Remus ne peut pas avoir empoisonné le Saule Cogneur, professeur, dis-je finalement. Ce serait comme accuser Hagrid d'avoir fait du mal à un dragon. »

Elle demande à Rusard de me ramener dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Au moment où nous sortons, nous croisons Grogan Tomms et Sirius. Ce dernier cherche à attirer mon attention mais le concierge semble déterminé à ne pas nous laisser nous parler.

« On va te tirer de là, s'écrie-t-il. Je sais que tu es innocent ! »

J'acquiesce pour lui montrer que j'ai entendu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus. Nous tournons déjà au coin du couloir. Ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles j'ai vu Sirius m'ont fait un bien fou. Il me sait innocent et il va m'aider à me tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il a dit « on », ce qui sous-entend que Remus et Peter sont de son avis.

La loyauté de mes amis est un baume sur mon âme torturée par le rejet de Lily. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'est arrangé pour être expulsé du cours de botanique juste pour pouvoir aller plaider ma cause.

De retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je m'installe à nouveau sur la chaise libre. Mon lys est toujours installé sur le bureau mais je n'ai plus envie de le reprendre. Il m'a causé bien trop d'ennuis finalement. Que Dumbledore le garde si ça lui fait plaisir. Moi, je crois que je n'ai plus envie d'entendre parler de lys argenté d'Ecosse. Jamais.

Tout comme McGonagall, Dumbledore me parle de Remus. Il me dit même qu'il l'a fait chercher en cours mais qu'il ne souhaite pas l'interroger en ma présence. Je peux le comprendre. Il m'explique donc que, le temps de l'entrevue, Rusard m'emmènera dans son bureau.

Ce dernier s'exécute d'ailleurs immédiatement et, à nouveau, je suis entraîné dans les couloirs. En arrivant en bas, je tombe nez à nez avec Remus et Charlize, la préfète de Poufsouffle.

« James ! s'exclame-t-il. Comment ça se passe ? »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, Rusard me pousse en avant. Il m'emmène jusqu'à son bureau. En chemin, nous croisons plusieurs élèves et groupes d'élèves. Etonnamment, je m'étais attendu à ce que tout le monde parle de l'affaire du Saule Cogneur mais ça ne semble pas être le cas et l'évidence me tombe dessus, nous ne sommes que très peu à nous en soucier finalement. Je suppose que seuls ceux qui sont au courant ou investis dans la lycanthropie de Remus se sentent concernés.

Le bureau de Rusard. Lui aussi je le connais bien pour y avoir passé de nombreuses heures. Je crois qu'à peu de choses près, j'aurais pu payer un loyer pour l'occupation abusive et plus que fréquente que je fais des lieux. Je m'installe sur une chaise bien moins confortable que celle qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore et reste silencieux. Mes vêtements tachés commencent à me gêner. La jambe droite de mon pantalon est maintenant presque sèche mais elle est également raidie par la boue qui s'y est accumulée. J'aimerais prendre une douche, me changer et reprendre le cours normal de mon existence.

Rusard, lui, s'installe derrière son bureau et se met à rédiger des bulletins de retenue. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée, eh bien il semblerait que j'ai ma réponse. Pendant ce temps, Miss Teigne s'installe dans un horrible panier en osier agrémenté d'un coussin rose bonbon dont la couleur semble avoir finalement cédé sous les assauts du temps.

A vilain chat, vilain panier. Tout le monde sait ça.

J'appuie mes coudes sur mes genoux et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Dans l'une des boîtes, derrière moi, se trouve la Carte du Maraudeur, trophée que Rusard a arraché des mains de Remus après une lutte acharnée alors que nous tentions de forcer le tiroir du bureau du professeur McGonagall pour obtenir toutes les réponses à l'examen de fin d'année. C'était il y a quelques mois à peine mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé dans une autre vie.

Et tout à coup, je l'entends à nouveau. Je lève vivement la tête. Le rire, le même que celui que j'ai entendu ce matin quelques minutes avant que le Saule Cogneur ne soit assassiné. D'un bond, je me lève et me précipite sur la porte.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Rusard a beau être vif, il ne parvient pas à me rattraper à temps. Je me bagarre un instant avec la poignée qui ne semble pas vouloir pivoter puis je me précipite dans le couloir. Mais le rire s'est tu. Je suis pourtant certain que c'était le même. Figé sur place, je parcours les environs des yeux à la recherche de mon coupable potentiel. Je vois un groupe de filles qui glousse en regardant des photos, deux élèves de première années dont l'un a les mains tachées d'encre violette, un garçon dont les mains émergent subitement de sous le chemisier de sa copine lorsque Rusard fait irruption sur le seuil de son bureau et me tire en arrière.

La porte claque devant moi.

« Ne songez plus jamais à faire ce genre de choses monsieur Potter !

_ Le rire, dis-je. Le rire Rusard !

_ On dit monsieur Rusard !

_ Je dois impérativement voir le professeur Dumbledore ! »

A nouveau, je me jette sur la porte et dévale les couloirs à toute allure. J'entends les pas du concierge se lancer à ma poursuite. Il vocifère. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer dans le bureau du directeur, j'y vais de moi-même.

Je m'arrête devant la gargouille dans un dérapage qui doit certainement abîmer les semelles de mes chaussures. Tant pis, je n'en ai rien à faire.

« Ouvre-toi ! Allez ! Ouvre-toi ! C'est important ! Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore, immédiatement ! Le rire maudite gargouille, est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Mais la sculpture de pierre continue de me dévisager imperturbablement de ses yeux inertes. J'ai bien envie de les lui arracher mais lorsque je me retourne un ongle sur la pierre et que je pousse un cri de douleur, je comprends que c'est parfaitement inutile.

Rusard me rejoint finalement, à bout de souffle. Il prend appui sur la tête de la gargouille le temps de se remettre un peu puis il dit d'une voix tremblante et trop faible à mon sens pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre correctement :

« Monsieur Potter semble avoir des informations importantes. »

Alors la posture pivote et l'escalier se dévoile. Sans attendre que le passage soit complètement ouvert, je m'élance dans l'ouverture et escalade les marches à toutes vitesse. Arrivé en haut, je ne prends même pas le temps de frapper à la porte et je jaillis dans la pièce. McGonagall et Dumbledore, qui devaient être en grande discussion au sujet de mon avenir, ou de celui de Remus, se tournent subitement vers moi.

« Monsieur Potter ! s'exclame ma directrice de maison. Que diable faites-vous !

_ Le rire, professeur ! J'ai entendu le rire ! »

Je suis à bout de souffle à cause de ma course, de l'émotion et de l'excitation et j'ai bien du mal de prononcer ces quelques mots. Dumbledore tend la main vers le siège vide devant lui.

« Asseyez-vous, James. Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de reprendre votre souffle. Minerva ? Voudriez-vous lui apporter un verre d'eau ? »

McGonagall s'exécute pendant que Rusard referme la porte derrière lui. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise et inspire profondément plusieurs fois d'affilée. J'aimerais leur expliquer ce que j'ai entendu mais je suis incapable de parler.

« Alors monsieur Potter ? »

McGonagall me glisse un verre d'eau dans les mains et j'en avale la moitié d'un trait, manquant de peu de m'étouffer. Je me mets à tousser bruyamment. Lorsque la quinte finit par passer, je pose le verre devant moi, inspire une dernière fois.

« Nid de cafard ! »

Nous nous tournons tous d'un bloc vers la porte. Il me semble avoir reconnu la voix de Sirius, là, en bas, mais je ne pourrais en être catégorique. Pourquoi parlerait-il de nid de cafard après tout ? D'autant qu'il déteste ça, il n'a de cesse de dire que c'est beaucoup trop sucré pour lui et que ça lui donne soif.

« Pendant que j'étais dans le bureau de Rusard…

_ Monsieur Rusard ! glapit l'intéressé.

_ … j'ai entendu quelqu'un rire et j'ai reconnu…

_ Sorbet citron ! »

Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, c'est la voix de Sirius. Est-ce qu'il essaye de trouver le mot de passe de la gargouille ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Un jour où j'ai été emmené ici par Dumbledore lui-même, j'ai entendu son mot de passe : Fizwizbiz. Quelques mois plus tard, c'était Peter qui était convoqué et à cet instant, le mot de passe était Patacitrouille. Nous en avions conclu à l'époque que Dumbledore affectionnait les noms de sucrerie mais, sincèrement, je ne sais pas si c'est encore d'actualité.

« C'est Sirius, dis-je. Il a certainement quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

_ Il patientera, répond amèrement McGonagall. Vous nous parliez d'un rire. »

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« J'ai entendu le rire oui, le même, exactement le même que celui que j'ai entendu ce matin quelques instants avant que le Saule Cogneur ne…

_ Dragées surprises !

_ Ça suffit ! »

D'un pas déterminé, McGonagall se dirige vers la porte. J'entends ses talons claquer dans les escaliers puis, quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix s'élève.

« Messieurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites… ? Monsieur Black vous… Monsieur Lupin ! Monsieur Pettigrow ! »

J'entends des pas précipités et tout à coup, Sirius, Remus et Peter font irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en sueur et échevelés. Sirius abat ses deux mains sur le bureau, manquant de peu d'écraser le lys argenté.

« James est innocent !

_ Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez monsieur Black ? lui demande Dumbledore avec un regard chargé de… d'espoir ?

_ De l'encre violette ! »

Nous le dévisageons tous, incrédules. Même Peter et Remus semblent surpris par la réponse. Fier d'être soudainement le centre de l'attention, Sirius se redresse et croise les mains derrière le dos, prenant tout à coup des airs d'auror venant de résoudre une grande enquête.

« Je les ai vu ce matin, bien avant d'apprendre que le Saule Cogneur avait été empoisonné. L'un d'eux avait de l'encre violette plein les mains. Je me souviens que ça m'avait marqué parce que je déteste cette couleur. »

Ce qui est exact. Il la déteste parce qu'il s'agit de la couleur préférée de Regulus, son frère, et qu'elle lui rappelle les souvenirs de leur enfance où tous deux s'entendaient à merveille, entente qui fut brisée il y a sept ans par la décision du Choixpeau.

« Mais je n'ai compris que tout à l'heure quand je suis allé demander à Lily d'identifier une potion pour moi (il adresse un regard chargé d'excuses à Remus, je me demande bien pourquoi). Elle m'a dit que les feuilles d'armoise infusées étaient de couleur violette. Quelques minutes après, Remus m'a annoncé que la réserve du professeur Slughorn avait été forcée. »

A cet instant, je comprends et il me semble que Remus aussi.

« C'est exact, confirme McGonagall qui a fini par remonter les escaliers elle-aussi. Mais je ne comprends pas votre raisonnement.

_ Deux élèves de première année, deux Gryffondor. Trouvez-les et vous aurez vos deux coupables. »

La suite prouve effectivement les faits. Dumbledore fait convoquer les deux élèves et, sous la pression et l'intimidation, ils finissent par avouer. Un élève de Serpentard leur a suggéré que la mort du Saule Cogneur serait une bonne chose pour tous et il a ajouté qu'une solution d'armoise devrait faire l'affaire.

Cet élève, il s'avère que c'est Servilus. Mais si les deux Gryffondor auront à subir deux mois de retenue quotidienne, Servilus, lui, s'en tire sans punition parce que, finalement, il n'a rien fait.

Je suis déçu que les deux coupables n'aient pas été exclus mais Dumbledore m'explique que ç'aurait été ma punition parce que je sais quel secret cache l'arbre. Les deux première année non.

Je suis donc gracié et libéré. Quelques secondes avant que je ne quitte le bureau, Dumbledore me rend mon lys argenté. J'hésite à le lui laisser et décide que, finalement, je l'ai bien mérité.

De retour dans la salle commune ce soir, Lily vient à ma rencontre.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir cru coupable.

_ Je suppose que tu veux que je te pardonne ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Non. »

Sa réponse me surprend et j'hausse les sourcils.

« Non ?

_ Non. Je veux que tu acceptes mes excuses et que l'on reprenne là où on s'est arrêté hier soir. (elle m'envoie un petit sourire.) Ton lys argenté, James, il est magnifique. Et je regrette vraiment de l'avoir jeté. »

Mon cœur bat à toute allure et le sang pulse dans mes tempes. Je sais que je devrais lui faire la tête, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas correct de sa part d'avoir douté de moi et de m'avoir repoussé. Mais j'en suis incapable et c'est avec un grand sourire que je tire le lys de la poche intérieure de ma cape et que je le lui tends.

Lily me saute au cou et ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. Je fais durer le baiser puis m'écarte d'elle.

« On se voit demain, dis-je. Pour l'instant, je vais monter me coucher.

_ Tu dois être fatigué. Allez, file James Potter. »

Je m'éloigne en lui envoyant un dernier clin d'œil et lorsque la porte du dortoir se referme derrière moi, j'avise Sirius et Peter qui me dévisagent.

« Remus a dû rentrer chez ses parents, je serais d'avis de faire payer Servilus pour le plan de fourbe qu'il nous a joué. »

Mes deux amis acquiescent vivement. Sirius se jette alors sur son lit, tire une plume et un parchemin de ses affaires et commence à noter.

« Il s'est servi de toi, Peter, pour se trouver un alibi. Alors on va lui rendre la pareille. »

Et pendant une bonne moitié de la nuit, nous mettons au point notre vengeance. Le Saule Cogneur est mort mais la guerre n'est pas encore terminée.


End file.
